Distintas Miradas
by AcquiredMadness
Summary: Spencer cierra los ojos y aprieta los labios con fuerza mientras el ascensor para y suena en cada planta. Aria mira a la castaña completamente satisfecha antes de mirar hacia delante, a las puertas del ascensor con una mueca. "Tú lo empezaste." "No..." Dice en voz baja Spencer y con un tono serio. "...Apuesto a que no lo harás la próxima vez." [UniversidadAU, Fluff y Mucho Más]
1. Chapter 1: Estudio De Pesadilla

**Sumario: Dos estudiantes novatas en la UPenn. Una está licenciándose en Estudios Legales, la otra en Inglés. La preparación para los finales de invierno desata la competitividad, lo espantoso y... toda la locura de algunos de los estudiantes. ¿Qué pasa cuando el camino de ésas dos novatas se cruza durante la enajenación de los finales? [AU]**

 **¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Adelante! Soy vuestro autor, AcquireMadness, estoy aquí de nuevo para traeros otra historia basada en PLL. Este fic se centra en la universidad y en la relación entre dos personas. Lo adivinaste, estoy hablando de Sparia. Pero no cualquier tipo de Sparia, es la evolución de Sparia.**

 **Como usted sabe, esta historia estaba originalmente en inglés. Sin embargo, después de haber sido abordado por un buen amigo, me he decidido a traducir esta maravillosa historia en español por lo que todos mis lectores internacionales tienen la oportunidad de disfrutar de este, así! Todos ustedes pueden agradecer al usuario Lauxan para esto. Ella ayudó a traducir esta historia ya que mi español es una abominación para anotar. Todos los elogios se acerca a ella! Por favor, ignore los errores tipográficos y errores a lo largo y se centran en la sorprendente pareja formada por Sparia!**

 **Por lo tanto, siéntate, relájate y permíteme introducirte en una historia que a mi me gusta llamar, "Distintas miradas"**

Capítulo 1: Estudio De Pesadilla

 _Las cursivas significan pensamientos, enfatizan palabras o acciones._ **Negrita es un flashback.** (...) es una indicación de que el tiempo ha pasado.

Caminando a través del agradable, fino y verde jardín del campus, Aria está hablando por teléfono con su mejor amiga, Hanna, acerca del estilo de vida universitario mientras va de camino a su residencia universitaria. "Hasta ahora, las cosas están bien aquí, pero, ya sabes qué época del año estamos. Es tiempo de-"

"Suicidio premeditado. Es algo en lo que he estado pensando un montón últimamente." Con el teléfono en equilibrio entre su oreja izquierda y el hombro, Spencer está sosteniendo tres de sus libros de texto en una mano mientras usa la otra para buscar en su bolsillo su tarjeta de estudiante. "Me siento como si fuese a tener un aneurisma en cualquier momento, Em. ¡Es demasiado trabajo!" Spencer pone su tarjeta en el lector y espera a que la señal roja se convierta en verde antes de abrir la puerta. "No es que no pueda manejar el estudio ni nada. Es sólo que-"

"No sé qué es lo que pasa. Justo cuando empiezo a dominar algo, bam. Me vuelvo a perder," Aria le dice a Hanna mientras camina a través de la puertas dobles de su dormitorio. "Pero ahora, a partir de éste punto, no se trata más que de estudiar."

"¿Porqué no te recompensas con una fiesta?" Pregunta Hanna.

Aria frunce sus cejas y abre la boca para decir algo antes de que Hanna continúe, "Una fiesta de estudio, por supuesto. Así serás capaz de trabajar o hacer trampa con otras personas."

"¿Sabes? Eso suena como un plan pero-"

"Te sorprendería cuanta gente en esta universidad no se toma en serio sus estudios," dice Spencer mientras coge la llave de su dormitorio y abre la puerta.

"¿En serio? Pensaba que entrar en la Ivy-League (grupo de universidades prestigiosas del este de los Estados Unidos.) supondría estar centrado en tus estudios." Emily responde a la afirmación de Spencer.

Spencer pone los libros, la mochila y las llaves en la barra de la cocina que la separa de la sala de estar. "Mucha de la gente que está aquí lo están por el dinero. Cuando tus padres son tan jodidamente ricos, puedes permitirte ir a cualquier parte. Y como tus padres están gastando 20,000$ en donaciones a la universidad, las calificaciones no significan una mierda porque ¡ey! vas a pasar de todas formas." Spencer entra en su habitación mientras se desata la gabardina azul marino. "Pero, ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer Em, hablamos luego."

"Bien. Buena suerte con esa repulsiva cosa que tú llamas estudiar," Hanna le dice a Aria mientras cuelga el teléfono.

"Ugh, Ok, Adiós," Aria termina la llamada y se lanza en su cama, boca abajo.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Aria se queja con un grito ahogado por su almohada.

...

Recién duchada y vestida, mirándose en el espejo de su vestidor, Aria quita la goma negra de su muñeca izquierda y ata su cabello en un moño suelto. Respira varias veces antes de empezar a hablar consigo misma, "Ok, lo tienes. Vamos a empezar con Ciencia de la Tierra esta noche. No gran cosa. Vas a ir despacio y a tu ritmo. Todo es cuestión de estimulación. Ritmo y retención. Ritmo y retención..." Aria repite ésas últimas dos palabras de ánimo mientras entra en la sala de estar donde se encuentra con su compañera de piso, Katherine, de estatura media, muy morena por jugar a voleibol, también repitiendo palabras.

"Hey, Kat." Aria saluda a Katherine mientras ésta va y viene por la sala de estar.

"Hola." Contesta ella rápidamente antes de continuar recitando palabras.

"¿Todo bien?"

"Sip. Sólo estoy intentando estudiar el control del Dr. Evans de mañana. Bueno, es un examen sorpresa pero sé que va a hacerlo así que estoy preparándome." Dice Katherine mientras continúa deambulando.

"Oh, vale." Dice Aria mientras va al frigorífico y saca una botella de agua sin abrir.

"Espero no molestarte mientras estudias. Sé que puedo ser bastante ruidosa. Tengo que hacerlo así para recordar las cosas, ¿sabes?" Katherine informa a Aria mientras se agacha a mirar su libro en el sofá.

Aria sacude la cabeza, "Oh, no, estaba a punto de irme a la biblioteca de todos modos. Está bien," sonríe a su compañera.

"¡Ok! ¡Adiós!" Dice Katherine rápidamente antes de empezar a recitar en voz alta otra vez.

Aria vuelve a su habitación para ponerse su pantalón deportivo azul de camales anchos para ir a la biblioteca. _Definitivamente no es el ritmo y la retención que tenía en mente pero de acuerdo._

...

Spencer está sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el medio de su cama con un libro abierto y unas cuantas notas esparcidas. Se pone la tapa de un fosforescente naranja en la boca mientras examina la página de notas delante de ella.

"El desarrollo de una respuesta encadenada siempre actúa desde el reforzador primario hacia atrás ..." Spencer murmura para sí misma mientras subraya la línea de sus notas.

"La respuesta encadenada también ocurre-" el pensamiento de Spencer es interrumpido por su compañera y su colega al empezar a reírse a carcajadas al otro lado de la pared. Los ignora y continúa con sus notas.

"Entre dos personas. La respuesta encadenada también puede ocurrir entre dos personas..." Spencer coge el lápiz de detrás de su oreja derecha y apunta una nota de aclaración antes de continuar.

"No sólo por las consecuencias de ciertos-"

"¡No jodas! ¡Estás mintiendo!"

"¡No miento! ¡Mira! ¡Lo tengo aquí!"

"...¡Oh Dios mío!"

"¡TE LO DIJE! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO MENTÍA!"

Spencer estampa el lápiz y el fosforito en su cama mientras mete sus notas y sus cosas dentro de su libro de texto con ferocidad _._ _!No puedo estudiar con éstas zorras gritando cada 10 segundos!_ _Spencer salta de su cama y abre los cajones de su armario salvajemente buscando a tientas un par de pantalones de deporte grises._ _¡Porque nadie en este lugar necesita estudiar para pasar sus exámenes porque papi paga por todo!_ Abre la puerta del armario de un tirón, arranca una sudadera con capucha negra de la percha y la lanza sobre su cabeza. _¡Por eso tengo que invitar a otro mono gritón a un dormitorio que comparto con otra persona! ¡Otra persona que tiene que estudiar! ¡Joder!_

Spencer abre la puerta del dormitorio y entra en la sala de estar con los libros en la mano, la mochila sobre el hombro y cualquier cosa que puede meter en los bolsillos.

"¡Hey, Spencer! ¿Dónde vas?" Le pregunta su compañera de piso mientras pasa por delante.

Spencer se gira para enfrentarse a ella y su amigo. "A la biblioteca. Ya sabes. Donde hay _silencio_."

Antes de que la compañera pueda responder, Spencer abre la puerta y la cierra tras ella, acallando cualquier cosa que fuesen a decir.

...

Con el sol poniéndose tras ella, Aria se acerca al tramo de escaleras que conducen a la biblioteca. Abre las puertas dobles y camina por el silencioso pasillo antes de abrir otra puerta a su izquierda. Es recibida por el olor a libros, algo que adora. Vocaliza un "hola" a la bibliotecaria y anda hacia la parte trasera donde se encuentran las mesas. Unas pocas personas están dispersas por las mesas, sofás e incluso en el suelo al intentar mantenerse alejados de los demás. Encuentra una mesa larga en la esquina con otro estudiante al final. Deja sus cosas, a cuatro sillas de distancia del otro estudiante. Se sienta cómodamente, saca su libreta, varios bolis y lápices y el libro de texto antes de sacar su teléfono y desconectarse de los demás.

...

" _El grupo castigado tuvo menos respuestas durante la primera sesión de extinción que el grupo no castigado_..." Spencer recuerda mentalmente mientras busca en las páginas de su libro de texto. _Extinción... Extinción..._

Pasando las páginas del libro, escucha un murmullo suave pero constante que viene de alguna parte. Levanta la cabeza al instante como una marmota para ver que la chica del otro lado de la mesa escuchando música y tarareando _._ _Nononono-nop. Hoy no._

Spencer golpea en la mesa para conseguir la atención de la pequeña morena. Cuando la chica levanta la mirada, Spencer le hace gestos para que se quite los auriculares.

"¿Si?"

"Perdona pero estás tarareando y me estás distrayendo." Dice Spencer sin rodeos.

"¡Oh! Perdón..." Contesta Aria agachando la cabeza avergonzada.

"Gracias," Spencer sigue mirando su libro. _¿Dónde estaba? Grupo castigado... grupo, grupo... Extinción, bien._

...

Ha pasado media hora y las dos chicas siguen adelantando en sus estudios. Aria pone el dedo en una página mientras mira otra _._ _Ésta roca, la otra roca... al final del día, siguen siendo sólo rocas._ Aria intenta recordar el nombre de las capas de roca sedimentaria _._ _¿Cómo se llamaba éso?_ Aria empieza a dar golpecitos en el papel mientras intenta no mirar la respuesta en el libro. _Vamos, lo tienes... OMG¿CÓMO ERA? Vale, sé que empieza con una e._

"Juro por dios, que si no para con ésos jodidos golpes..." un susurro severo le llega del otro lado de la mesa.

 _Estr...Estra...Ugh, ¿cómo era? Estra...Estratos. ¡Estratos!_

"¡Para de golpear el maldito lápiz!" Spencer se levanta causando que los demás le chisten y que Aria la mire perpleja.

"¡No tenéis que callarme! ¡Me voy!" La alta castaña recoge sus cosas con agresividad y se va de la mesa, dejando a Aria aún más confusa.

"¿Qué he hecho?" Pregunta Aria y un chico sentado frente a ella en otra mesa que se encoge de hombros como respuesta.

...

La mañana siguiente, al salir de su clase de Historia Americana, Spencer camina por el pasillo en dirección al ascensor. Aprieta el botón y espera a que llegue al séptimo piso. Momentos después el ascensor suena, ella entra y aprieta el pulsador del vestíbulo. Con las puertas aún abiertas, una morena bajita gira la esquina esperando coger el ascensor.

 _Oh noooo._ Piensa Spencer mientras aprieta rápidamente el botón de cierre de puertas, después de reconocer a Aria como la chica de la biblioteca que le hizo acortar su sesión de estudio y terminar de estudiar en su coche.

Aria ve cómo se cierran con lentitud las puertas del ascensor y rápidamente se apresura a pasar entre ellas, causando que se vuelvan a abrir. Viendo que la alta castaña había intentado cerrarle las puertas en la cara adrede, Aria rencorosamente se inclina y pulsa los botones de cada piso mientras el ascensor se cierra. Spencer le lanza una mirada malhumorada mientras Aria se recoloca y mira al frente.

Spencer cierra los ojos y y aprieta los labios con fuerza mientras el ascensor para y suena en cada planta, manteniendo las puertas abiertas al menos siete segundos en cada una antes de cerrarse lentamente. Aria mira a la castaña completamente satisfecha antes de mirar hacia delante, a las puertas del ascensor con una mueca.

"Tú lo empezaste."

"No..." Dice en voz baja Spencer y con un tono serio.

Durante unos segundos reina un silencio incómodo entre las dos mientras el ascensor baja al primer piso.

"...Apuesto a que no lo harás la próxima vez."

"¿Has sido designada para convertir mi vida en un infierno?" Escupe Spencer mientras se gira con rapidez para enfrentarse a Aria.

"Síp." Aria se balancea ligeramente como una niña pequeña, todavía mirando al frente. "Soy tu pequeño demonio personal," Dice con una sonrisa retorcida mientras las puertas del ascensor se abren al vestíbulo del Levine Hall.

"¡Adiós, encanto!" Aria saluda antes de salir del ascensor y se encamina a su próximo destino.

Spencer recuesta la cabeza en la pared del ascensor frente a la que ha estado de pie. "Suicidio premeditado...Voy a hacerlo," Murmura para sí misma antes de enderezarse y salir del ascensor al vestíbulo.

 **Spencer y Aria se han conocido por primera vez,** _ **pero**_ **, no de la mejor de las maneras. Con Spencer estresada por el final del primer cuatrimestre y Aria haciendo suyo el trabajo de volver loca a su nueva amienemiga, ¿cómo van a florecer con el tiempo?**

 **¿Queréis fluff y el desarrollo de un ship? No habéis visto nada aún...**

 **¿Te ha sobrevivir allí? ¿Lo hiciste? ¡ESTUPENDO!** **Gracias por leer y espero que permanezcáis conmigo en los otros capítulos. Tengo cosas bastante interesantes planeadas para éstas dos. ¡Comentarios/Reviews siempre son apreciados!**

 **(¿Eres un fan de Emison y necesitas otra historia que añadir a tu colección? Asegúrate de buscar hoy mi primer fic,** **"** _ **Trouvaille**_ **"! ;D)**


	2. Chapter 2: Pequeño Demonio Personal

Capítulo 2: Pequeño Demonio Personal

 _Las cursivas significan pensamientos, enfatizan palabras o acciones._ **Negrita es un flashback.** (...) es una indicación de que el tiempo ha pasado.

Como la clase ha terminado, Spencer se espera a que todos hayan salido.

"¿Dr. Jameson?"

El profesor se gira y mira a su espalda para ver a una de sus estudiantes caminando en su dirección antes de volver a su tarea de borrar la pizarra de vileda. "Hastings. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarla?"

Con su libro de _Literatura Americana desde 1875_ sujeto con fuerza sobre su pecho, Spencer se acerca a su profesor, "con el cuatrimestre apunto de acabar, estaba preguntándome si podría darme alguna pista sobre cómo puedo afrontar el examen final. Cualquier recomendación o técnica de estudio que pueda ofrecerme, ya que no hay ninguna guía de estudio, lo apreciaría mucho."

El Dr. Jameson se gira para mirar a Spencer mientras se sacude las manos para quitarse el polvo que se le ha acumulado. "¿Sabes...?" comienza a hablar con su voz grave, "Eres la primera estudiante de éste curso que me pide ayuda."

Spencer se tensa, sin saber si era un comentario positivo o negativo.

"Y éso sólo me informa de que tú te preocupas en realidad por tu bienestar en mi clase." Dice el Dr. Jameson mientras mete las manos en sus pantalones marrones a medida.

"Así es." Spencer sonríe y relaja su postura. "La gente dice que es una clase difícil pero no lo es si te lo tomas con sensatez."

"La gente dice que mi clase es difícil porque esperan que se lo dé todo masticado." declara el profesor mientras camina tras su mesa y se sienta.

Spencer asiente totalmente de acuerdo, "Yo soy más de "tomar el camino difícil". Sólo porque el éxito al final del camino es mucho más dulce."

El Dr. Jameson se ríe mientras apunta algo en un post-it. Lo arranca del block y se lo tiende a Spencer. "Baja a la biblioteca Van Pelt y busca este libro, _Literatura Americana & Eventos tras 1870._ Es algo que suelo usar aquí y allí. Con ése libro, conseguirás una información un poco más profunda sobre los temas que hemos tratado durante este cuatrimestre. Te dará ventaja y un mejor entendimiento para el examen final."

Spencer sujeta su libro con una mano mientras extiende la otra para estrechar la mano del Dr. Jameson. "¡Muchas gracias!" Spencer le saluda con gratitud, "Me pongo con esto de inmediato."

"No le digas a nadie que te lo he dado. Por lo que a nosotros concierne, encontraste ése libro en tu tiempo libre," El profesor adiestra a Spencer mientras se recuesta en su silla.

"¡Por supuesto! Gracias de nuevo, Dr. Jameson."

...

Spencer camina por la biblioteca hacia la sección de no ficción con el post-it pegado a su dedo índice derecho. Literatura Amer... Se gira en uno de los pasillos sólo para encontrar a la persona a la que más aborrece en medio, de pie, buscando un libro.

Cuando Aria levanta la mirada hacia la persona que entra en el pasillo, una ancha sonrisa se expande por su cara mientras saluda hacia su nueva amiga.

"Hola-"

"Ahórramelo, por favor. No tengo tiempo para payasadas." Spencer corta a Aria antes de que pueda decir nada más.

Aria frunce el entrecejo, "¿Ni siquiera puedo saludar a mi mejor amiga?"

Spencer, manteniéndose alejada de la pequeña morena se agacha mientras busca entre los libros de la balda frente a ella, "No somos amigas. Ni siquiera nos conocemos."

Aria cambia el peso de su cuerpo a una pierna mientras cruza los brazos con un libro entre ellos. "¿Sabes? Tienes razón. No podemos ser mejores amigas porque ni siquiera sé tu nombre. Entonceeeeeees... lo voy a dejar en amiga. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, amiga?"

"No tengo", contesta Spencer mientras saca un libro, lo examina y lo vuelve a dejar.

"Está bien... _Sin Nombre_. Es un nombre bastante raro. Quiero decir, ¿qué escribieron tus padres en tu certificado de nacimiento?"

Spencer se acerca a Aria mientras continúa buscando su libro. "Mira, ¿podemos dejar esto para otro momento?"

"Ok, ¿cuándo?" Aria pregunta con entusiasmo.

Spencer se incorpora incapaz de encontrar el libro y mira a Aria, "Pues, nunca." En ése mismo momento, mira el libro que Aria tiene entre sus brazos cruzados. "¿Qué libro es ése?" Pregunta señalando a la morena.

Aria descruza los brazos y mira el libro, "se llama _Literatura Americana & Eventos tras 1870_."

Los ojos de Spencer se abren, "necesito ése libro."

"Lo siento, pero voy ahora a sacarlo."

"Nononono," tartamudea Spencer mientras se acerca hacia Aria. "Necesito ése para mi examen final. Es la única copia que queda." Se queja Spencer empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

"Bueno, as llegado un poco demasiado tarde, Sin Nombre. Este libro ahora es mío hasta que lo devuelva." Contesta Aria a la castaña más alta.

" _¡Por favor!_ Tengo que tener ése libro. Mis notas cuelgan de un hilo, literalmente, y sin ése libro, no voy a ser capaz de pasar mi examen la semana próxima."

Aria levanta una ceja y una mueca se desliza por su cara. "Bueno... ¿Qué gano yo? No puedo sólo _darte_ un libro que _yo_ necesito porque _tú_ lo necesitas. Tengo que ser compensada de alguna manera si quieres que ésto funcione."

Spencer frunce las cejas con frustración, "no tengo nada para darte-"

"Entonces supongo que no hay trato," Aria corta a Spencer cuando escucha que no va a conseguir nada a cambio. Se gira y empieza a marcharse.

"¡Espera!" Spencer la llama en un susurro, "Haré cualquier tarea que quieras que haga. Aún más, haré cualquier tarea de Inglés que quieras." Spencer ruega ya que esa propuesta es su única oportunidad de tener ése libro en sus manos.

Aria se gira hacia Spencer antes de girar la esquina, "ya que me gusta Inglés, ésa oferta no significa nada para mi." Sonríe y saluda, "¡Adiós, Sin Nombre!"

Spencer destroza el post-it enfadada poniendo las manos contra la estantería frente a ella, _"¡Joder!"_

...

Mientras el día se convierte en noche, Spencer mira la alarma de su despertador junto a su cama que parpadea 7:02pm.

"Sí, estoy aquí," Spencer dice cuando una voz sale del otro lado de la línea tras haberla puesto en espera.

"Hola, Spencer. Acabo de hablar con el personal de servicio y ellos dicen que... debería... días." La voz se va cortando mientras la empleada del servicio al cliente informa a Spencer.

"Perdona, dilo otra vez, no he podido oírte," Spencer dice tapándose un oído con el dedo.

"Nosotros... personal... y los... par de días."

"Espere, deme un minuto." Spencer sale de su habitación y entra en la sala de estar para conseguir mejor cobertura. "¿Puede volver a repetirlo?"

"Sí. Yo... servicio... días." Repite la empleada.

Irritada, Spencer mira hacia la ventana de la sala de estar que tiene una panorámica de la parte delantera de la residencia universitaria. "Perdona, aquí hay una tormenta y creo que está fastidiando la cobertura. Dame otro segundo, por favor."

"Claro."

Spencer abre la puerta de su dormitorio y camina hacia el pasillo.

"Ok, ¿puede oírme?"

La voz contesta pero es demasiado incomprensible para escucharla.

"Ok, espere" Spencer camina por el corredor hacia las puertas que llevan al exterior _. Aunque esté lloviendo, en la cubierta debe haber mejor cobertura._ Spencer gira el pomo de la puerta y asoma la mitad de su cuerpo al exterior con la otra mitad aún dentro del pasillo.

"¿Puede oírme mejor?" Pregunta Spencer, esperando una llamada clara.

"Sí, Señorita Hastings. ¿Puede oírme bien?"

"Sí. Mucho mejor" Spencer sale por el vano, bajo un pequeño techado adjunto a la puerta para no mojarse.

"Genial. Estaba diciendo que nuestro personal de servicio lo ha comprobado todo y deberían devolverle el portátil en un par de días. Parece que se había estropeado algo del ventilador del ordenador así que lo han cambiado y se lo han enviado de vuelta."

Spencer asiente con la cabeza con satisfacción mientras se estremece un poco debido al aire frío. "Muchas gracias."

"De nada. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo más?"

"No gracias. Está bien."

"Bien, de acuerdo. Ha sido agradable hablar con usted Srta. Hastings. Adiós."

"Adiós." Spencer cuelga el teléfono e intenta abrir la puerta para volver a entrar en la residencia universitaria. La puerta no funciona. Claro. Tarjeta. Spencer busca en sus bolsillos para- Espera, ¿qué bolsillos? Spencer mira hacia abajo para ver que lleva los pantalones del pijama puestos sin bolsillos. Entrando en pánico, Spencer busca frenéticamente en el sujetador para mirar si lo ha metido ahí. _¡Sin sujetador!_ Spencer recuerda exactamente dónde está su tarjeta.

En su cartera.

En su mochila.

Sobre su cama.

En su cuarto.

 _Oh, Dios mío._

...

Tras estar tres minutos golpeando la puerta, Spencer decide llamar a su compañera de cuarto.

El teléfono suena.

Y suena.

Y suena.

Hasta que salta el contestador. _Por supuesto no contesta al teléfono. Qué predecible._

Spencer tiembla cuando el viento se levanta por la tormenta. _Alguien tiene que estar caminando por ése pasillo. Alguien tiene que oírme_. Spencer golpea un poco más alto esperando que alguien la escuche. Intenta mirar a través de la ventana lateral de la puerta pero está ligeramente empañada y no puede ver ningún detalle claro. En ése momento, alguien aparece desde la esquina y camina hacia el pasillo opuesto a Spencer. Ella desesperadamente golpea en la puerta para llamar su atención. El desconocido se gira y se dirige hacia la puerta. _Por fin._

Acercándose a la puerta, el estudiante mira a través de la ventana para ver quién está golpeando la puerta. Con su cara lo suficientemente cerca, Spencer identifica al estudiante que no es un extraño para nada. _¡Por supuesto!_

Aria ve a Spencer encerrada fuera en una camisa blanca de manga corta y unos pantalones de pijama azul y morado. Se ríe para sí misma al ver que el Universo ha vuelto a poner a Spencer en su camino de nuevo.

"¿Podrías abrir la puerta, por favor?" Le llega la voz amortiguada de Spencer desde el otro lado.

"Vaya, ¿cómo te has quedado atrapada ahí?" Aria pregunta con curiosidad a la castaña.

"He salido por una llamada de teléfono y he olvidado traer mi tarjeta. ¿Puedes dejarme pasar, por favor?"

Aria lo sopesa por un instante. "Creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para una venganza..."

"¿Venganza? ¿Por qué?" Grita Spencer, visiblemente enfadada.

"Por intentar cerrarme las puertas en los morros el otro día. Ya sabes, eso realmente hirió mis sentimientos" Aria hace un puchero.

"¡Apretaste todos los botones del ascensor! ¡Eso fue karma instantáneo!"

"No... Éso estuvo justificado. Ésto. Ésto es karma. Adiosito, Sin Nombre." Aria se gira y se aleja de la puerta.

"¡No!" Spencer golpea con fuerza en la puerta. "¡Abre la puerta!"

Aria saluda hacia atrás sin siquiera girarse.

 _"¡¿ESTÁS DE PUTA BROMA?!"_

...

Cinco minutos después, Aria vuelve hacia la puerta donde dejó a Spencer y la abre. Creyendo que todavía estaría esperando, Aria mira en distintas direcciones buscándola pero no está en ningún sitio a la vista. Debe de haber entrado ya.

 _...Al mismo tiempo..._

Spencer entra por las puertas dobles en el frente de la residencia universitaria, empapada con los brazos cruzados para cubrir su pecho. Se acerca a un estudiante joven que también trabaja en la mesa delantera.

"¿Puedes abrirme el pasillo por favor?" Spencer pregunta en un tono bajo.

"¿Puedo ver tu identificación?" El chico pregunta a la chorreante castaña frente a él.

"La he dejado en mi habitación." Observa ella, con calma.

"Entonces, lo siento. No puedo dejarte entrar sin identificación."

Spencer cierra los ojos y continúa en un tono bajo, tranquilo, "Escucha. Estoy calada hasta los huesos porque me he quedado encerrada fuera del dormitorio por accidente. He caminado _todo_ el camino, _descalza_ , en medio de una tormenta de truenos, para llegar a la parte delantera y volver a mi habitación. ¿ _Piensas_ que he pasado por todo estos problemas _sólo_ para colarme en una residencia universitaria que no es la mía? Me llamo Spencer Hastings, en la habitación 156. Búscalo si tienes que hacerlo, joder. _Ahora_ , ¿puedes, por favor, abrirme la puta puerta?"

Intimidado, el chaval sale de detrás de la mesa y abre la puerta que lleva al pasillo con su tarjeta, mirando a Spencer con arrepentimiento.

"Gracias." Agradece Spencer con severidad.

Spencer camina con rapidez hacia su corredor para llegar a su habitación sin que nadie la vea. Al mismo tiempo, Aria está saliendo por la puerta cercana a la habitación de Spencer. Aria se gira para ver a Spencer a mitad de camino por el pasillo.

Aria lentamente se dirige hacia la empapada castaña, "He vuelto para abrir la-"

"No. Digas. Nada." Musita Spencer.

"Yo-"

"¡Ah!" La corta Spencer.

"Pero-" Aria intenta disculparse.

"No..."

Aria permanece en silencio un momento antes de señalar algo, "Se te ven los pezones..."

Spencer mira a la pequeña morena, "Tú... eres la causa de ello."

"¿La causa de que tus pezones estén duros o...?"

"¡BUENAS NOCHES, SATÁN!" Exclama Spencer pasando por al lado de Aria hacia la puerta desbloqueada de su dormitorio.

"Buenas noches..." Murmura Aria para sí misma ya que se encuentra sola en el pasillo.

...

Sábado, a la mañana siguiente, Aria se levanta esperando encontrar a Spencer para disculparse formalmente por dejarla fuera en la tormenta. Aunque ni siquiera sabe su nombre, ahora sabe, por lo menos, en qué habitación está alojada y que viven en el mismo edificio. Aria sigue con su rutina diaria habitual, tomando una ducha, poniéndose maquillaje y vistiéndose con ropa ligera pero cómoda. Aria sale de su habitación, toma las escaleras hacia el primer piso, y se encamina al dormitorio de Spencer, esperando encontrarla.

 _Knock knock_

Una chica abre la puerta y encuentra a Aria allí de pie. "Hola. ¿Puedo ayudarte?"

"Sí, estoy buscando a..." ... _¡Mierda!_ nunca me dijo su nombre. "Uhmmm... Tienes una compañera que acabo de conocer y quería hablar con ella muy rápido." Aria cruza las manos delante de ella con nerviosismo.

"¿Te refieres a Spencer?" _¿Spencer? No parece una Spencer..._

"¡Sí!" Aria la señala con el dedo, fingiendo recordar su nombre. "Necesito hablar con Spencer. ¿Está aquí?"

"Acabas de perderla," la rubia se apoya en la puerta. "Se acaba de ir."

"¿Sabes dónde ha ido?"

"Ni idea. Se ha levantado y se ha ido. Le diré que te has pasado."

"Gracias," Aria le dedica media sonrisa y se gira, dispuesta a marcharse.

"Espera. ¿Cómo te llamas?" Le llama la compañera.

"Oh," Aria se da la vuelta. "Me llamo Aria."

"Ok, Aria. Le diré que has venido."

"Gracias de nuevo" Aria se gira y camina por el pasillo hacia las escaleras para volver directa al segundo piso dónde está su dormitorio. _Bueno, supongo que es tiempo de estudio de aquí en adelante._

...

Llegada la tarde, Spencer entra en su dormitorio con unas pocas bolsas llenas con comida. Deja las bolsas en la encimera mientras su compañera, Sarah, está esparramada en el sofá con el móvil. Ella asoma la cabeza, "Oye, Spencer."

"¿Qué?" Dice Spencer mientras empieza a colocar la comida.

"Aria ha venido a buscarte esta mañana temprano." Le dice Sarah, volviendo a acostarse.

"¿Aria?" Spencer se gira, incapaz de reconocer el nombre. "¿Quién es ésa?"

"Uhmm... Una chica bajita, como 5,2. Pelo oscuro ondulado, piel blanca como el marfil..." Dice Sarah moviendo las manos en el aire.

Spencer para antes de poner la caja de los cereales de aros de fruta en la alacena, "¿para qué ha venido?"

"Ha dicho que tenía que hablar contigo sobre algo. No lo sé."

Spencer deja los cereales, "no sé quién es ésa." Agregando en voz baja, "y no quiero saber quién es."

 **¡Hola a todos! ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia! Ya sé que Sparia no es realmente una pareja muy "popular" así que no espero un gran seguimiento. Habiendo dicho eso, ¡muchas gracias a los que estáis interesados en la dirección de este fic! Aunque estaba empezando a desanimarme, vi una captura de pantalla de una seria de anime y la persona que lo posteó valora a los escritores de fanfiction. Los subtítulos de esa captura de pantalla decía algo en la línea de, "incluso si sólo tienes un lector, continúas escribiendo por esa persona." No sé explicar porqué pero me** _ **encantó**_ **esa cita y definitivamente me dio más ambición para continuar escribiendo este fic de Sparia.**

 **¿Permitirá Spencer que Aria se redima? ¿Seguirá Aria luchando o sólo se cruzarán sus caminos con rencor?**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Chapter 3: Un Nuevo Comienzo

Capítulo 3: Un Nuevo Comienzo

 _Las cursivas significan pensamientos, enfatizan palabras o acciones._ **Negrita es un flashback.** (...) es una indicación de que el tiempo ha pasado.

Ese sábado por la noche, Aria mira su teléfono para comprobar la hora. _11:27 pm._ Podría ir a por algo comestible ahora mismo... Aria se levanta de su cama cubierta por las tareas y notas del curso y sale de su habitación hacia la cocina. Abre el frigorífico para comprobar qué hay dentro.

 _Agua...Leche...Zumo...Más zumo...Fruta...Huevos...Vale, esto no va a ninguna parte._

Aria cierra la nevera y mira dentro de la despensa buscando un tentempié, lo que se convierte en una pérdida de tiempo para ella al no encontrar nada para picar. Aria cruza los brazos, vencida, en medio de la cocina. _¿Qué sitio podría estar abierto a las 11:30 de la noche...?_

Aria escanea mentalmente las panaderías y tiendas de alrededor del campus, algún sitio cercano. _Starbucks...Por supuesto._ Aria vuelve a su habitación y abre las puertas de su armario. Coge un par de vaqueros y un jersey y se los pone por encima de su camiseta y los shorts. Viviendo en un campus como el de UPenn, tienes que ir andando a todas partes. Especialmente por la localización de su residencia universitaria, sin ningún parking cercano. Aria tiene que dejar su coche a media milla de distancia en un garaje de estacionamiento. Eso significa que si tiene que ir a cualquier parte, tiene que caminar entre 8 y 10 minutos a través del campus sólo para llegar a su vehículo. Debido a ese dilema Aria se trajo una bici para esos días/noches en los que tuviese que hacer algunos viajes rápidos. Coge su cartera y sale de su dormitorio. De camino hacia las escaleras, Aria tiene que decidir si caminará hasta el Starbucks o montará en la bici.

 _Caminando me costará uno minutos pero en bici será como un minuto, más o menos... ¿Pero merece la pena quitarle la cadena a la bici y volvérsela a poner?... Caminaré._

Aria se dirige hacia la puerta de salida de la residencia y comienza a andar en la oscuridad de la noche antes de que cierre a las 12.

...

Aria entra en el Starbucks, con aroma a recién tostado, que tiene unos pocos clientes incondicionales aquí y allí. Se pone frente al mostrador mientras mira en el menú para decidir qué se va a pedir. Tras decidirlo, mira por casualidad a otro cliente, que parece desaliñado y cansado, esperando para pedir en pijama. Después de un momento mirando al cliente que está esperando, se da cuenta de con quién a ido a tropezar, de nuevo.

Spencer siente unos ojos clavados en ella y se gira en la dirección de Aria.

"Tienes que estar de coña," murmura en voz baja mientras deja caer la cabeza. Aria da un paso hacia ella. "Por favor, no." Protesta Spencer con cansancio, "Si has venido a convertir mi noche en un infierno aún peor, ya has ganado."

"Mira, Spencer, sólo quería decirte que lo siento. Por todo." Se disculpa Aria acercándose un poco más, "sólo quería empezar de nuevo. Sin juegos, sin peleas, sólo volver a empezar."

Spencer mira a la pequeña morena con sospecha en los ojos, sin saber si debería confiar en ella o no. "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"Fui a tu habitación esta mañana temprano. Tu compañera me lo dijo. Quería disculparme entonces pero tú ya te habías ido."

Finalmente Spencer cede y suspira, "Ok. Podemos volver a empezar. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Aria. Aria Montgomery."

"Yo soy Spencer Hastings." Contesta Spencer.

Aria ofrece a Spencer una sonrisa alegre antes de transformarla en una compasiva. "Es casi medianoche, pareces cansada y vas en pijama, esperando probablemente un encargo de café." Aria bromea con ligereza, "¿necesitas un abrazo?"

Spencer se restriega los ojos, "llevo despierta desde las cuatro de la mañana. La cafeína es lo único que me mantiene viva. Me alegro tanto de que este sitio cierre tarde." Un camarero acude hacia la parte delantera donde Spencer está esperando y le da su pedido de Venti Pike Place Roast. Spencer le da las gracias al trabajador y se gira hacia Aria. "Puede que esté agotada pero, para qué estás tú aquí si no es para lo mismo."

"Necesito algo caliente y masticable para mi sesión de estudio nocturno. Me imaginé que este lugar podría cubrir mis necesidades."

Spencer toma un sorbo de su café, "justo como esto lo que está haciendo ahora mismo..." suspira con los ojos cerrados; Aria se ríe por lo bajo.

...

Aria y Spencer entran de nuevo en su residencia universitaria y se paran en el pasillo al lado de la puerta de Spencer.

"¿Me esperas aquí?" Aria le pregunta a Spencer con su bebida y sus productos horneados en las manos, deseando que la espere.

"Uhm...Ok."

Aria camina con rapidez hacia las escaleras, que no están demasiado lejos de ellas, y desaparece detrás de las puertas. Spencer se queda distraída en el pasillo mientras da golpecitos en su taza. _¿Dónde se ha ido corriendo y por qué? Ugh... Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer. No tengo ni idea de cómo voy a sobrevivir a esto._ _Spencer se frota el ojo derecho de nuevo._ _Ok. Voy a estudiar hasta las 3 ó 4. Para entonces, a las 12 ya habré dormido unas buenas 8 horas. Haré un poco más de estudio rápido al menos para el control de la clase de Mr. Austin._ Los pensamientos de Spencer son interrumpidos por el sonido de las puertas de las escaleras abriéndose.

Aria vuelve hacia donde ha dejado a Spencer, agradecida porque la haya esperado.

"Toma..." Aria le tiende un libro a Spencer.

Spencer coge el libro y lo mira. _Literatura Americana & Eventos tras 1870. _Sus ojos se abren de golpe.

"Sé que dijiste que tus notas se paseaban sobre el filo de una navaja sin este libro así que he pensado que tú lo necesitas más que yo," Aria mete las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

"Gra-Gracias, Aria." Spencer levanta la mirada hacia ella, "muchas gracias."

"Ya sabes...yo podría...probablemente, podría ayudarte con eso." Se inclina hacia Spencer. "No saqué el libro con el fin de aprobar. Sólo quería aprender más información por diversión."

Spencer mira a Aria desconcertada. "¿Leer esto por diversión?"

"Oh, estoy licenciándome en Inglés. Encuentro a algunos de los antiguos autores fascinantes y me gusta aprender un poco más acerca de ellos."

Spencer asiente con la cabeza, comprendiendo su curiosidad.

"Pero, sip, si necesitas ayuda. Puedo ayudarte a recordar algunas cosas con unos pocos trucos aquí y allí. Una vez tienes un sistema, estás preparada." Aria le dedica a la alta castaña una sonrisa. ¿Realmente quiere ayudar a Spencer o sólo está ofreciendo sus servicios por cortesía esperando que ella los rechace? Mentalmente Aria se pregunta a sí misma si sabe que tiene trabajo propio que debería estar estudiando.

"Claro." Acepta Spencer. "Cualquier cosa puede ayudar, ya que no hay una guía sobre lo que tratará el test."

Aria se encuentra a sí misma extrañamente contenta por estar ayudando a Spencer. Este repentino sentimiento debe darse por el hecho de que ya no es su "enemiga". Si quieres llamarle enemigo a ese pequeño toma y daca que han tenido.

Spencer guía a Aria hacia la puerta de su dormitorio y saca las llaves. Cuando abre la puerta, la mantiene sujeta, permitiendo entrar a Aria. Ella ve que sus dormitorios tienen una disposición similar excepto que opuesta y diferentes ubicaciones para los muebles. Spencer cierra la puerta y empieza a caminar hacia su habitación donde la sigue Aria.

Al entrar en el dormitorio de Spencer, en seguida nota la sencillez y la organización en el. Con la pequeña habitación y la ventana mirando al patio, tiene su cama doble XL contra la pared con la ventana, la cómoda justo al lado y un armario al otro lado de la cama para tener un fácil acceso para "saltar a la acción". Al final de la cama tiene una mesa para el ordenador con un poco de espacio extra alrededor para cualquier otra cosa. Mientras Spencer deja sus cosas en la cómoda, Aria se fija en la cantidad de papel y el surtido de fosforescentes que están esparcidos por la cama. Parece que aquí tenemos a un peso pesado del estudio.

Spencer se quita la sudadera y la cuelga en su armario. Cierra las puertas y se inclina sobre la cama para recoger sus cosas, "podemos trabajar en el suelo ya que no hay mucho espacio para las piernas en la cama."

Mientras traslada su trabajo al suelo, Aria asiente. _Ésta va a ser una noche larga._

 **Oooooh. ¡Capítulo súper corto! Me he estado debatiendo en si parar aquí o continuar, sin embargo he decidido que éste sería un buen final para el capítulo 3. No os preocupéis, el capítulo 4 estará disponible en un par de días, continuando después de que haya transcurrido algo de tiempo entre las dos. ¡No demasiado pero suficiente! ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Corto y dulce o corto y horrible porque queréis más? Jaja :)**

 **No sé vosotros pero yo puedo imaginarme perfectamente a Spencer haciendo cola casi a las 12 de la mañana para tomarse un café, pareciendo loca de cansancio por su trabajo. Pensé que sería un lugar perfecto para volver a coincidir...** _ **otra vez.**_

 **Ahora que han decidido apartar el pasado y empezar de cero, ¿qué va a pasar ahora?**

 **¡Reviews, favs, y follows son siempre apreciados!**


	4. Chapter 4: Muestra De Reconocimiento

Capítulo 4: Muestra De Reconocimiento

 _Las cursivas significan pensamientos, enfatizan palabras o acciones._ **Negrita es un flashback.** (...) es una indicación de que el tiempo ha pasado.

"8 de Julio de 1871. ¿Quién fue desenmascarado en el _New York times_ y qué pasó?" Aria sujeta una ficha descriptiva blanca delante de la cara, mirando a Spencer.

"Tweed Ring fue expuesto y derrocado el 8 de Julio de 1871 (un político corrupto, tenemos unos cuántos de ésos en España)" Spencer mira la parte trasera de la tarjeta descriptiva mientras recita la información aprendida.

"¡Bien!" Aria gira la ficha para enseñársela a Spencer y la deja en el suelo boca abajo en un montón que consta de al menos 150 tarjetas. Spencer estira el cuello mientras Aria coge otra de las pocas tarjetas que quedan.

"¿En qué año fue inventado el teléfono y por quién?"

"Lo inventó Alexander Graham Bell en 1876."

"¡Correcto!"

"¿Qué intentaban los Cheyenne del norte cuando escaparon de su reserva en Oklahoma?"

"Llegar a sus tierras en el Territorio de Montana."

"¡Sí!" Aria tira la tarjeta y coge la última mientras Spencer ajusta su postura en su suelo enmoquetado.

"1875... ¿Qué decide la Corte Suprema en el caso de Minor contra Happersett?" Lee despacio Aria antes de alzar la mirada hacia Spencer que está sentada frente a ella.

Spencer reflexiona un segundo, tratando de recordar la respuesta.

"Vamos, Abogado Hastings..." Aria alienta a su dubitativa amiga.

Spencer mira la parte trasera de la tarjeta que sostiene Aria con la mirada vacía, sin que nada le acuda a la mente.

"Minor contra Happersett." Empieza Aria. "¿Recuerdas lo que hemos practicado? Happersett...Oprimida..." (es una traducción y en castellano no tiene mucho sentido porque se supone que en inglés suena parecido...)

"¡Minor contra Happersett! ¡La decisión permite a los estados establecer los requisitos para el sufragio y deniega el derecho a voto de las mujeres!" Suelta Spencer, levantándose de su postura sentada con las piernas cruzadas.

"¡Correcto!" Aria tira la tarjeta a un lado poniendo la mano para chocarla con Spencer que golpea la mano con ella antes de levantar los puños al aire como celebración.

"¡Tienes ése final de mañana en la mano!" Aria aplaude a Spencer, "no tienes absolutamente nada de qué preocuparte."

"Muchísimas gracias por ayudarme Aria. Realmente aprecio que te hayas dejado los cuernos por mi cuando tú tienes tus propios exámenes que estudiar." Reconoce Spencer empezando a recoger todas las notas del suelo.

"¿Estás de broma? Me he divertido un montón ayudándote estos últimos dos días." Aria la ayuda a recoger las notas. "Además, mis exámenes finales no son tan fuertes. Sé que en la mayoría de ellos puedo improvisar y pasar, no es gran cosa."

"¿En cuántas clases tienes finales?"

"Solo tres."

Spencer se para para mirar a Aria, "¿sólo tres finales?" Pregunta en estado de shock. "¿Cómo has hecho eso?"

"Con la ayuda de una pequeña página llamada _tarifa mi profesor_ " Aria sonríe a Spencer. "¿Nunca habías oído hablar de ello?" Spencer niega con la cabeza. "Es una página web en la que dejas 'reviews' de los profesores de tu facultad. De éste modo, después de registrarte, sabes qué profesores elegir y cuáles no. Así he podido encontrar profesores que son poco severos y relajados."

"¡Imposible! ¿Existe una cosa así?" Spencer abre los ojos con total incredulidad.

"¡Mhmmm!" Aria agacha la mirada para continuar recogiendo los materiales de estudio, "así es cómo sé que mis exámenes finales no van a ser muy duros. Escogí los correctos."

"Tienes que enseñármelo antes de que comience el semestre el mes que viene." Dice Spencer mientras ambas, Aria y ella se levantan con las manos llenas de materiales.

"Ok", Aria asiente con la cabeza dejándolo todo en la cama de Spencer. "De todos modos, no te olvides de enseñarme lo que has sacado en tu control cuando te lo devuelvan. Quiero hacer una copia y colgarlo en mi nevera como la orgullosa madre que soy." Sonríe ampliamente a la castaña más alta mientras Spencer empieza a reírse, mirando a su teléfono.

"Bueno...Es la 1:15 am. Creo que es hora de terminar la sesión de estudio y prepararnos para la noche." Se gira hacia Aria.

"¿Oh? ¿Ya es tan tarde?" Aria, conocedora de la hora, se hace la despistada. De hecho, a Aria le habría gustado estar más en el dormitorio de Spencer. Con una compañera de piso que no se comunica con ella, disfruta la compañía de otra persona. "Bueno, mejor me voy..." Aria se gira lentamente para coger su mochila y su teléfono que están en el suelo cerca del armario de Spencer.

"Te llevaré a tu habitación, ¿si quieres?" Ofrece Spencer mientras mira a la pequeña morena recoger sus cosas.

"Seh, claro." Sonríe Aria.

Aria y Spencer, ambas, salen del dormitorio de Spencer para encontrar a Sarah haciéndose algo para comer en la cocina.

"Ey, chicas. ¿Cómo ha ido la sesión de estudio?" Pregunta Sarah, lavándose las manos en la pila, mirando a las dos chicas.

"¡Ha ido genial!" Explica Aria con alegría. "Spencer no va a conseguir nada por debajo de una A."

"¿Te vas, Aria? Ya pensaba que te habías mudado con nosotras." Bromea Sarah mientras se seca las manos. "Has estado tanto tiempo aquí el último par de días, que pensaba que tú y Spencer ibais a compartir la habitación."

Aria se ruboriza mirando a Spencer que la está mirando a su compañera con cara de... _'¿en serio?'_."

"No..." mete baza Aria, "sólo ayudaba." Ajusta la correa de su mochila en su hombro mientras ella y Spencer caminan hacia la puerta.

"Ahora vuelvo." Le dice Spencer a su compañera que ha cogido su plato y ahora está yendo hacia su dormitorio.

"Está bien, ¡adiós!" Ella se despide con la mano del dúo.

...

Aria y Spencer caminan con lentitud acercándose a la puerta del dormitorio de Aria.

"Sarah no que cae bien, ¿verdad?" Le pregunta a Spencer. Observando su lenguaje corporal y sus expresiones faciales, Aria tiene la vibración de que Spencer no es tan amistosa con Sarah como ella lo es con la castaña.

"Es que es molesta... _todo el tiempo_." Spencer suspira girándose hacia Aria. "Es sólo que no hacemos buenas migas."

"Bueno, afortunadamente para ti, todo lo que tienes que hacer es aguantar con ella unas pocas semanas más y para el tiempo en que el semestre comience de nuevo en Enero, tendrás una nueva compañera." Aria se apoya en su lado de la puerta. "No te agobies demasiado."

Spencer apunta con la cabeza en dirección al dormitorio de Aria, "¿Qué tal tu compañera? ¿Es tan irritante como la mía?"

Aria sacude la cabeza, "en realidad no. Quiero decir, no hablamos mucho. La mayor parte del tiempo estoy aquí sola."

Spencer asiente lentamente mientras un extraño silencio llena el pasillo, que ninguna de las dos rompe.

"Bueno, supongo que voy a ir dentro para que puedas descansar para el control de mañana," dice Aria enderezándose, rompiendo el silencio.

"Sep...¿Nos vemos mañana?"

"Mañana está bien." Aria sonríe a Spencer, sacando las llaves de su mochila.

Spencer vuelve a asentir antes de girarse y volver hacia las escaleras, para bajar a su planta.

Aria mira cómo se marcha Spencer mientras introduce la llave. Cuando ha desaparecido de su vista, Aria baja la mirada y sonríe para si misma abriendo la puerta. No sabe por qué se siente tan sonriente, así que se quita de encima la persistente emoción. Supone que el sentimiento de una nueva y floreciente amistad la hace sentir nerviosa.

….

Sentada en el suelo enmoquetado de la biblioteca en uno de los pasillos traseros, Aria está leyendo un libro de ficción que ha encontrado. Mientras lee las primeras páginas para comprobar si merece la pena, su teléfono empieza a vibrar.

[Spencer]: ¿Dónde estás? (11:15am)

[Aria]: Biblioteca. ¿Por qué? (11:15am)

[Spencer]: ¿Cuál? (11:16am)

[Aria]: VP. (11:16am)

Aria alza la ceja mirando los mensajes de texto. Se encoge de hombros y continúa leyendo mientras mueve la espalda y se apoya contra la estantería otra vez.

….

Cinco minutos después, Spencer entra en la biblioteca Van Pelt y empieza a ojear entre los pasillos sólo para encontrar a Aria sentada en el suelo leyendo. Ella camina con indiferencia, con una mano detrás de la espalda, hacia la morena que está sentada.

"Hola, Spencer," la saluda Aria jovialmente levantando la vista de su libro, "¿qué pasa?"

Spencer saca la mano de detrás de su espalda y revela su móvil mientras se agacha, "¡ésto es lo que pasa!" susurra excitada.

Aria, confusa acerca de qué está mostrándole Spencer, cierra su libro y se arrastra hacia el móvil sobre las rodillas. Coge la mano de Spencer para acercársela y así poder ver la pantalla.

 _Spencer Hastings - 97% Literatura Americana desde 1875 Final_

"¡Spencer!" Aria levanta la voz por accidente. Rápidamente se tapa la boca con la mano antes de susurrar de nuevo. "¡Tienes una A!"

"¡Joder sí, lo hice!" Spencer bloquea el móvil y lo pone en su bolsillo trasero, "Si hubieses aparecido cuando lo hiciste, quién sabe cómo lo habría hecho."

"¡Esto es motivo de celebración!" Aria se levanta de su postura arrodillada. "¡Debemos celebrarlo!"

Spencer se ríe quedamente, "claro, lo que sea. Yo sólo he venido corriendo para enseñártelo." Dice mientras se levanta, "Tengo 15 minutos hasta mi próxima clase así que te veo luego."

"¡Ok!"

Spencer saluda a Aria con la mano antes de salir rápidamente de la biblioteca. Aria cruza las manos alegremente ante su pecho y se queda sola en el pasillo. _¡Tengo que hacer algo!_ Piensa. _¡Ya sé! ¡Haré una tarta! A modo de enhorabuena_. Piensa por un segundo antes de girarse y agacharse para recoger su móvil y su libro. Abre la conversación con Spencer pero se para a mitad de mensaje. _No, no... será una sorpresa_. Aria mete su teléfono en su bolsillo mientras camina con rapidez hacia el mostrador para sacar su libro. Lo leerá luego pero ahora, tiene un pastel que cocinar.

….

Llegando a casa un poco más tarde de lo esperado, para hacer unos cuántos recados fuera de la escuela, Spencer empieza a secarse el pelo húmedo por la ducha que se acaba de dar.

 _Buzz. Buzz._

[Aria]: Pásate por mi piso en 10. (7:24pm)

Spencer mira el mensaje en la encimera del baño mientras se pasa el cepillo y el sacador por una sección del cabello. _Srta. Aria, ¿qué tienes planeado para mí ahora?_

….

 _Knock. Knock._

Spencer llama a la puerta de Aria. A través de las paredes puede notar un surtido de olores diferentes. _¿Está cocinando?_

La puerta se abre y Spencer es recibida por la pequeña morena que lleva un descuidado moño y una sudadera gris de Eeyore (es Ígor el burrito pesimista de Winnie de Pooh) demasiado grande para ella que cubre sus shorts. Ella normalmente no se habría fijado en su ropa hasta que notó que parecía que se había metido en una pelea con el hombre de la harina.

"¡Entre usted, Srita. Sabelotodo!" Aria recibe a una confusa Spencer.

"¿Por qué estas-" Se para en seco a la mitad de su pregunta cuando ve que no sólo Aria se ha peleado con el hombre de la harina, si no que parece que ha perdido y el ha estropeado toda la estancia como burla victoriosa.

"Vale, ¿Por qué-" Se gira en busca de una explicación pero es callada de nuevo.

"¡Enhorabuena por aprobar tu final de Inglés!" Aria la vitorea levantando su preciada creación lo que es _su_ versión de una 'tarta'.

"¿Un hormiguero?" Spencer levanta una ceja mirando la tarta.

" _¡Noooo!_ ¡Es una tarta! He intentando hacerla en forma de montículo pero no se queda levantado." Levanta la tarta aún más alto hacia la cara de Spencer.

"¿De qué es?" Spencer pincha el pastel con el dedo como una niña curiosa de cinco años.

" _Baba Au Rhum_ " Aria nombra el postre intentando imitar el acento francés. "Como cuenta la historia, el Rey polaco Stanislas Leszczynska, el suegro del Rey Luís XV de Francia, fue derrocado y desterrado al ducado de Lorraine, donde encontró que el tradicional kougjhopf estaba demasiado seco y lo bañó en ron." Cuenta Aria caminando hacia la barra de la cocina donde deja el pastel. "Su chef refinó la receta, usando masa de brioche y pasas. El Rey nombró el pastel por uno de sus personajes de libro preferidos, Alí Babá; el nombre fue acortado a Baba."

"¿Dónde has aprendido toda esa información? ¿Es de uno de tus libros favoritos de historia que solo lees _por diversión?_ " Spencer se mete con Aria mientras la sigue hasta la barra.

Aria va hacia el cajón de la cubertería para coger un cuchillo y un par de tenedores, "Nop, Martha Stewart." Aria cierra el cajón, coge dos platos y vuelve hacia donde está Spencer dándole un tenedor. Gira la tarta hacia ella y empieza a cortar, "espero que te guste el ron oscuro porque es con lo que lo he saturado." Guiña.

"Entonces, ¿estás intentando emborracharme? ¿Éste es el propósito final de tu juego? ¿Emborracharme para quitarme los órganos?"

"Oh, cállate," Aria corta una porción mediana, la pone en un plato y la desliza hacia Spencer.

Spencer mira con precaución su trozo de tarta mientras Aria corta su propia porción. "Me alegro mucho de que te hayas tomado el tiempo de investigar tan... intrigante historia sobre gente siendo desterrada y comida siendo demasiado seca y esas cosas pero..." Spencer respira hondo, "tu cocina es un desastre y me temo que ésta cosa debe ser venenosa."

Con el cuchillo en la mano, Aria se gira hacia Spencer y empieza a reírse. "La razón de que la cocina esté tan desordenada es porque soy bajita." Aria estira los brazos por encima de su cabeza para demostrar su baja estatura. "Katherine, mi compañera, pone las cosas tan altas que yo tengo que convertir las cosas de cada día en las aventuras de Dora La Exploradora. He intentado trepar para coger la harina en aquel armario alto." Apunta con el cuchillo en la dirección del armario, "pero como puedes ver," Aria mira hacia abajo a su vestuario, "he tenido un pequeño problema."

Spencer se ríe alargando el brazo para sacudir el moño de Aria, "te ha caído hasta en el pelo."

"Exacto," Aria se queda de pie mientras Spencer la sacude como un cachorrito. "Entonces con todo ese trabajo duro, podría por lo menos probar el pastel."

"Ok, _vaaale_." Accede Spencer cogiendo su tenedor y cortando una pequeña ración. Se lo mete en la boca y empieza a masticar con lentitud.

Aria mira a Spencer con atención tratando de leer sus facciones. _Por favor que esté bueno, por favor que esté bueno..._

Spencer mastica más rápido mientras asiente lentamente con la cabeza, "Mhmm... esto está realmente bueno."

"¡Sí!" Aria da un pequeño salto, entusiasmada por la aprobación de Spencer.

"Sep, esto está bueno, muy bueno." Spencer sigue asintiendo mientras toma otro cacho. "Está sabroso, jugoso y apetitoso. Sorprendentemente, el ron no es abrumador." Critica con la boca llena. "Espero que éstas no sean mis últimas palabras antes de morir por envenenamiento súbito."

Aria hace una mueca y golpea a Spencer en el brazo, "es más probable morir por un coche en el campus que por mi cocina."

"Pero...pero no hay coches en el campus..." Spencer mira a Aria lamiéndose el sabor residual de los labios.

" _Exactamente_. Ahora deja de parlotear y terminate la tarta."

 **¡A quién no le gusta un poco de fluff! Parece que estas dos empiezan a tener una relación mejor, estando más cómodas una alrededor de la otra... Me pregunto hasta que punto llegaraaaaaaá...**

 **¡Gracias a todos por continuar leyendo esta historia! Vosotros literalmente me alegráis el día :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Acabando El Semestre

Capítulo 5: Acabando El Semestre

 _Las cursivas significan pensamientos, enfatizan palabras o acciones._ **Negrita es un flashback. (...)** es una indicación de que el tiempo ha pasado.

 _Con el trimestre de Otoño llegando al final, todo el mundo en la UPenn debe empezar a prepararse para las vacaciones de invierno. De acuerdo con la política de la universidad en el campus, todos deben abandonar sus dormitorios y la universidad el viernes de esta semana. Debes coger cualquier cosa que puedas necesitar durante las vacaciones porque una vez selladas las puertas, está prohibido volver a poner un pie en el campus hasta la tercera semana de Enero. Los compañeros siguen siendo los mismos a menos que un estudiante no vuelva por cualquier razón. Entonces, es cuando los cambios pueden ser consultados y concedidos..._

"Bueno, parece que todo ese estudio al final ha servido para algo." Aria deja el aviso que está sujeto a su puerta mientras se acerca a la cocina. "Nos vamos el día 18 y volvemos el 13 de Enero. Eso es casi un mes entero de vacaciones."

"Mejor que la estafa que nos hicieron el año pasado, dejándonos cortos de vacaciones," apunta Spencer antes de meterse una cuchara llena de helado en la boca. "Lo que, por una vez, no me gustó en absoluto."

Aria coge un taburete cerca de Spencer, "Bueno, ¿qué tienes planeado hacer en las vacaciones? ¿Ir a casa?"

"Sip, volver a casa con mi increíble par de padres que se pelean como niños, tratando de evitar cualquier trampa mortal que me haya puesto mi hermana y para estar dentro de casa lo suficiente como para no encontrarme con mi ex."

"¿Tu ex?" Aria plantea la pregunta, "¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que hablasteis?"

"¿Desde el último año?" Se pregunta a sí misma Spencer, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado, "Algo así. Las cosas no salieron como pensábamos así que simplemente nos separamos."

"¿Acabó mal?" Pregunta Aria, "¿hay animosidad entre vosotros dos?"

Spencer traga otra cucharada llena de helado, "Realmente no pero siempre es raro ver a tu ex, especialmente cuando ha pasado el tiempo. Además, desde que decidí venir a la Facultad de Leyes, el se hizo oficial de policía, así que," con la cuchara Spencer juguetea con su helado, "la posibilidad de verlo no juega a mi favor."

"Bueno," Aria se recoloca en su asiento, "creo que podríamos ir de la mano..." Spencer levanta una ceja, "mi ex es profesor... un profesor... de instituto."

Los ojos de Spencer se ensanchan, "¿él era tu profesor?"

Aria asiente lentamente.

Spencer deja caer su cuchara en la copa de helado, "¿Salías con él mientras estabas en el instituto?"

Aria alza las manos rindiéndose, "¡Oye! Yo no sabía que iba a ser mi profesor cuando lo conocí por _primera_ vez. ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que era profesor para nada!"

"¿Pero aún así seguías saliendo con él _después_ de averiguar que era tu profesor?"

"... Sí."

Spencer sacude la cabeza mientras se mete la última cucharada de helado en la boca. Se levanta y camina alrededor de la barra hacia la pila, "Él es un pedófilo. Tendría que estar en la lista de predadores."

"Él no es un predador ni un pedófilo," gime Aria girándose para mirar a Spencer. "¡Ni siquiera es viejo! Él era bastante joven. Tenía veintipocos."

Spencer friega su copa y su cuchara, "¿Sacaste por lo menos una A en su clase? Ya sabes, como te estabas follando a tu profesor."

"Eso no debería ni ser una pregunta." Aria le dedica una mirada de conocimiento.

"Ya veo, ¿durmiendo el camino hacia la cumbre? Creía que te había criado mejor que eso," Spencer salpica con agua a la risueña morena.

"Bueno, eso es por _lo_ que tengo que volver a casa." Aria se quita las pequeñas partículas de agua de la cara. "Aunque aún lo echo de menos..."

"Y, ¿porqué rompisteis?" Spencer aparta la copa y la cuchara.

"Él quería que experimentara la vida y la universidad. Él sentía que si estábamos juntos... me quitaría oportunidades porque yo estaría demasiado ocupada intentando vivir bajo su sombra..." Aria se va callando, bajando la mirada.

"Aww. El pedófilo es considerado y un soporte. Qué mono."

Aria le lanza a Spencer una mirada molesta. "No es un pedófilo, Spencer. La edad de consentimiento en Pennsylvania son los 16 años, muchas gracias."

Spencer se inclina hacia delante contra la pila, mirando a Aria. "El hecho de que tú estés orgullosa de eso es _bastante_ asqueroso."

Aria resopla cruzando los brazos frente a ella, "Nosotros sólo-"

Spencer la interrumpe, se reincorpora desde la pila y camina hacia el sofá de Aria. "Él es un pedófilo. No importa lo que digan los libros. Cualquiera que tenga que encontrar _amor_ en una niña es un pedófilo. Es básicamente violación."

"No es violación si tú lo quieres." Aria maliciosamente se burla girando su silla para enfrentarse con Spencer.

Spencer se tira sobre el sofá de Aria, "Ok, 1: asqueroso." Mantiene un dedo en el aire, "Y 2: no importa si tú lo _querías_ o no. Él está enfermo y tú también." Señala a Aria.

Aria se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia el sofá. "Bueno, soy una adulta ahora. Asi queeeee..."

"¿Entonces qué?" Spencer se sienta, "¿Vas a ir a casa, desgarrarte la ropa y gritar _¡Soy una adulta ahora!_ mientras cabalgas sobre él?"

Aria estalla en un ataque de risa mientras Spencer la mira medio preocupada medio divertida. "No, no voy a ir a casa y a _cabalgarlo_ , Spencer." Ella coge un cojín y se lo tira. "No planeo ni siquiera verlo."

"Porque si lo ves, podría entrarte la urgencia de cabalgarlo." Spencer le tira de vuelta el cojín a Aria. "Si él no está metiéndose en las bragas de alguna pobre chica de segundo año ya que eso _es_ lo que le gusta..." Murmura para sí misma.

Aria se queda boquiabierta mientras sostiene el cojín en sus manos. Ella salta sobre el sofá y empieza a golpear con el cojín a Spencer. "Retira eso."

Spencer mantiene las manos en alto para bloquear el siguiente asalto con el cojín. " _¡Oye!_ ¡No es mi culpa que tú te tomes interés en ese tipo de tíos!"

Aria para con el mullido asalto colocándose el cabello, "¡Ok! 1, yo no tengo interés en esos tipos. Y 2, ...él ya no me interesa."

"¿Ah, no?" Spencer también se arregla.

"Quiero decir, su principal objetivo era enviarme a la universidad. Permitirme vivir mi vida sin sentir la necesidad de estar con él. No quería que perdiese los mejores años de mi vida por su culpa. Entonceeees nosotros rompimos. Tengo amor _por_ él pero... ahora mismo no estoy enamorada _de_ él." Aria entrecierra los ojos mirando a Spencer, "Si eso tiene algún sentido."

Spencer se encoje de hombros, "Eso le pasa incluso a los mejores. Además, estáis pasando mucho tiempo separados, el corazón sigue adelante."

Aria mira hacia abajo mientras asiente para sí misma. Toma aire profundamente y se gira hacia Spencer queriendo cambiar de tema antes de que se vuelva demasiado profundo, "¡Como sea! ¡No te olvides de llamarme cuando te vayas!"

Spencer se inclina en el sofá, "¡No me olvidaré!"

Aria salta más cerca de Spencer "¡Lo digo en serio! No te olvides de mi. Voy a necesitar a _alguien_ con quien hablar para pasar estas vacaciones. Me aburriré," Dice poniendo cara triste.

Spencer se ríe mirando hacia delante, "¿Por qué es tan difícil pasar tiempo con la familia después de que te has ido? Hemos estado a su alrededor durante la mayor parte de nuestras vidas. ¿Por qué es tan difícil estar a su alrededor cuando volvemos de visita?"

"Porque te das cuenta de lo mucho que querías irte en primer lugar." Aria pone el codo contra el sofá mientras reposa la cabeza sobre la mano.

Spencer frunce los labios, "Parece legítimo." Se gira para mirar a Aria, "Te mandaré mensajes durante las vacaciones."

"Y me llamarás."

" _Y te llamaré_." Se ríe Spencer. "Tus vacaciones no van a ser _tan_ malas."

Aria cierra los ojos, "No conoces a mi familia." Los vuelve a abrir, "¿Qué te parece si voy a tu casa contigo?" Pregunta con una sonrisa esperanzada.

"Tú no conoces a mi familia." Gruñe Spencer. "Y no quieres hacerlo."

 **¡Ups! de nuevo capítulo semi corto.**

 **El final del primer semestre está aquí y todos tienen que irse de sus propios cuartos. Durante el mes de vacaciones, Spencer y Aria, estarán en comunicación constante. Esto hará que su amistad sea aún más fuerte cuando vuelvan para el segundo semestre, en el que empezará el Capítulo 6. ¿Qué tendrá este segundo semestre guardado para nuestras Sparia?**

 **Capítulos más largos, eso seguro.**

 **¡Review, Fav y Follow! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Apúntanos

**¡Un apreciativo grito a todos los lectores leyendo este fic! ¡Ambos, usuarios y visitantes! Os lo agradezco sinceramente.**

Capítulo 6: Apúntanos

 _Las cursivas significan pensamientos, enfatizan palabras o acciones._ **Negrita es un flashback.** (...) es una indicación de que el tiempo ha pasado.

Aria baja corriendo las escaleras e irrumpe a través de la puerta que lleva al primer piso. Camina con rapidez hacia un numero de habitación en particular y golpea con ansiedad mientras espera a que se abra la puerta. Spencer abre la puerta pero antes de poder decir nada, Aria le pone su móvil en la cara.

"Léelo, memorizalo, vívelo." Spencer coge el teléfono de las manos de Aria mientras ella camina en el dormitorio de Spencer. "Ésas son mis clases para este semestre." Salta alrededor para mirar a Spencer que está mirando el horario de clases de Aria. "¿Compartimos alguna clase o qué?" Aria y Spencer han estado hablando básicamente durante todas las vacaciones. Hablando sin parar. Si no estaban mandándose mensajes, estaban al teléfono. Si no estaban al teléfono, estaban en Kik (como el watsapp más o menos). Si no estaban en Kik, estaban en alguna red social todavía hablando. Sin embargo, en la última semana, habían perdido la comunicación así que nunca llegaron a discutir las clases a las que irían.

"Bueno..." Spencer cierra la puerta, con la cara todavía pegada al móvil. "Parece que..."

Aria escucha atentamente mientras espera entusiasmada.

"Parece que no compartimos ninguna clase." Spencer le dedica a Aria una mirada de disculpa mientras le devuelve el móvil.

Aria coge su teléfono con tristeza, "Maldita sea Spencer. ¿Qué has hecho?"

"Quiero decir, podríamos haber tenido la misma elección en arte en cambio tú elegiste música y yo teatro."

"Entonces una de las dos tiene que cambiar." Aria se anima de nuevo.

Spencer frunce las cejas, "No voy a cambiar a música. Hay una razón para que no escogiese esa clase."

Aria cruza los brazos, "Bueno, pues yo no quiero teatro..."

Spencer alza las manos en gesto de derrota, "Pues. Ahí va eso." Camina hacia el sillón y se deja caer en el, "Siempre queda el próximo semestre."

Aria sacude la cabeza, "...¿Y si cambiamos las dos?"

"¿A qué?"

"Bueno, a ti te gusta el teatro y a mi no, a mi me gusta la música y a ti no... ¿Qué te parece si hacemos arte?"

"¿Arte?"

Aria se sienta en el sofá y se inclina contra el brazo para mirar a Spencer, "Sí, arte. Sólo tenemos tres opciones para la elección de arte. Si no podemos ponernos de acuerdo en una clase para las dos, ¡vamos a dejar ambas y coger arte!"

Spencer sacude la cabeza con lentitud, "No sé..."

"¡Vamos, Spence! ¡Será divertido! ¡Lo prometo! Si vamos a hacerlo, tenemos que hacerlo ahora, antes de que se llenen las clases y todos los profesores buenos estén cogidos." Aria se levanta sin ninguna duda. "¿Dónde está tu portátil?"

"En mi cuarto," Señala Spencer. Aria va hacia su dormitorio mientras Spencer protesta en voz alta. "¡Pero arte es tedioso y aburrido! ¡Teatro es mucho mejor! ¡Sólo haz el cambio y será más fácil para todos!"

"Para de murmurar por allí." Aria vuelve a la sala de estar con el portátil de Spencer en las manos. Aria se sienta en el sofá y abre el ordenador. Se para un segundo mientras mira la pantalla. "...¿Estabas viendo Agallas el perro cobarde, Spencer?" Mira a Spencer con una mirada perpleja.

Spencer se levanta de su sillón y salta en el sofá cerca de Aria, "Bueno, perdón por intentar revivir mi niñez, Aria."

Aria se ríe mientras mira de nuevo a la pantalla, "De todos los tipos malos, mi villano favorito era Black Puddle Queen. (la traducción sería como la Reina Negra del Charco, es una mala de Agallas el Perro Cobarde, me pilla anticuada no se quién es en realidad xD)" Aria sonríe con orgullo.

"Sí, pareces de ese tipo." Spencer hábilmente le da la razón.

"¿Una reina?" Sonríe Aria mientras finge ponerse una corona imaginaria en la cabeza.

" _Nooooo_. Un demonio que seduce hombres en su castillo bajo el agua con el simple propósito de comérselos." Aria hace muecas y abre la boca para protestar pero Spencer se encoge de hombros, "Quiero decir que eso _es_ lo que era la Black Puddle Queen. Lo dijiste tú misma. Eres una súcubo."

Aria va a protestar de nuevo pero se detiene a mitad de la respiración, "...¿Una súcubo?"

"Es un demonio femenino que acude a los hombres en sueños y los seduce por sexo. Una vez que el acto está hecho, ella le absorbe el alma... literalmente. Realmente necesitas repasar tu mitología."

"Si te refieres a mi como un demonio una vez más, voy a-"

"¡Tú empezaste! Sólo te estoy diciendo que-"

Aria levanta la mano para parar a Spencer, "Lo que sea. Vamos a apuntarnos para estas clases antes de que termine _devorándote_." Aria mide a Spencer con la mirada y vuelve a mirar al portátil. "Muy bien, vamos a ver qué tenemos..."

…

"¿Qué te parece la Srita. Alan?" Spencer apunta a la clase abierta.

"Deja que la mire..." Aria clica el "Puntúo a mi profesor" el la otra pestaña. Busca a la profesora para ver que puntuaciones tiene.

 _"¡Intentad tener clase con cualquieeeeeeeer otro! Ella sólo acepta su estilo personal y su gusto en arte. Muy negativa, es difícil para ella encontrar algo positivo. Muy condescendiente y severa. ¡El peor semestre de mi vida!"_

Aria mira a Spencer quien rápidamente sacude la cabeza, " _Demonios_ , no. Nononono, siguiente."

Aria hace click sobre el registro para ver cuál más está abierta. "Haselberger. Sólo quedan tres plazas." Aria mira para ver qué valoración tiene.

 _"El Dr. Haselberger es el mejor profesor que he tenido nunca. Su amor por Vitruvio ni tiene igual. Te dice exactamente lo que espera de ti y es todo lo que necesitas hacer. Su acento alemán y su reparto de chistes intelectuales es genial. Insiste en que usemos libros de bocetos para tomar notas porque nuestras mentes están muy acostumbradas a ser condicionadas a escribir en líneas."_

Aria vuelve a mirar a Spencer, "¡Suena genial! Tiene acento, hace chistes y es creativo, vamos a cogerlo."

"¿Cuántos sitios hay disponibles?" Pregunta Spencer mientras sigue leyendo sus valoraciones.

"Tres."

Spencer grita a la pantalla, "Apúntanos."

….

"Desde Platón, el arte fue una imitación de la naturaleza, pero en el siglo 19, la fotografía tomó esa función, y en el siglo 20, el arte abstracto cambió por completo la noción de que el arte era acerca de la representación." El Dr. Haselberger predica mientras está en frente de la clase, su acento alemán grueso y áspero llenando la sala. "Aunque el arte significa habilidad desde el principio, los artistas conceptuales elevaron las ideas sobre la ejecución. Entonces, ¿que es el arte? (chiste tonto: morirse de frío xD perdón) Él mira a sus estudiantes, "¿Tiene algo que ver con la belleza? ¿La expresividad? ¿La originalidad? ¿La intelectualidad?" Cruza los brazos ante él mientras mira hacia abajo, caminando despacio, "De acuerdo con el diccionario Webster, el Arte es la expresión o la aplicación de la creatividad humana, habilidad e imaginación, normalmente en forma visual como la pintura y la escultura, produciendo trabajos que son apreciados en principio por su belleza o su poder emocional. Pero la cuestión es... ¿qué significa el arte para _ti_?" Apunta a Spencer. "Tu nombre y tu respuesta, por favor."

"Soy Spencer Hastings." Spencer contesta de buena gana mientras el resto de la clase mira en su dirección. "Uhm..." Ella se aclara la garganta, "El Arte es algo indefinible y aún así increíblemente poderoso; algo mucho mayor que la suma de sus partes. La poesía, por ejemplo, es una cadena de palabras, pero palabras que abren un mundo entero de distintos significados. Una pintura bonita es bonita porque va más allá de las dos dimensiones del lienzo en el que ha sido creada. El Arte es un viaje espiritual. No es algo material, ni siquiera racional. Y no debería serlo."

El profesor sonríe mientras asiente a Spencer, "Bellamente expuesto, Srita. Hastings. El Arte es, de hecho, un viaje espiritual en el que la persona se abre dentro de sí mismo para 'pintar un cuadro', sí." Sus ojos cambian hacia el lado de Spencer, "¿Y tú, querida? ¿Qué es el Arte para ti?"

"Uhmmm... Yo diría... El Arte... es como un lenguaje para mi. Es el lenguaje de la grandiosidad humana, de ambas partes la buena y la mala. Nos permite 'hablar' de aquello a lo que aspiramos. Es una de las formas en las que mostramos nuestros sentimientos. Podemos percibir los sentimientos de otros a través del Arte sin una palabra. La cultura y el lenguaje tienen muchas diferencias en muchos países pero el arte es una manifestación de la emoción y la emoción habla un lenguaje que todos entendemos- ¡Oh! y yo me llamo Aria Montgomery."

"Montgomery," Susurra él. Ladea la cabeza, "¿Cuál es tu licenciatura, Montgomery?"

"Inglés, señor."

"Se puede intuir," Sonríe. "Una auto-explicación perfecta. Exactamente como ha explicado la Srita. Montgomery, el Arte es su propio lenguaje. Y, en esta clase," Él observa la clase, "Vais a aprender a hablarlo, conversar y diseccionarlo."

….

"¡Me gusta su clase!" Aria camina junto a Spencer mientras bajan las escaleras fuera del edificio. "Hasta ahora, lo que decían las valoraciones era correcto. Es tan dulce."

"Esperemos que se quede así. Aunque _me gusta_ la interacción. Pensaba que íbamos a tener un primer día de tres páginas de apuntes."

"¡Puntúo a mi profesor, Spencer!" Aria choca juguetona con la castaña más alta, "Es un creador de milagros. Hace todo lo estresante por ti."

"Hablando de estrés, tengo 10 minutos para cruzar este tramo del campus hasta mi otra clase." Se gira hacia Aria caminando de espaldas delante de ella, "¿Nos vemos después?"

"Seh. Estoy igual, te veré luego."

….

Tras una mañana/tarde llena de eventos en sus nuevas clases, Aria sube las escaleras de su dormitorio. En el fondo de su mente, no puede evitar notar algo. _Desde que han abierto los dormitorios no he visto a Katherine ni una sola vez. ¿Lo habrá dejado estar? No, no puede haberlo dejado. ¿Tal vez ella ha cambiado de habitación o algo?_ Aria abre la puerta de su dormitorio y entra. Siente como si su piso fuese más... ligero. Se para mirando su sala de estar/área de la cocina, intentando encontrar qué es lo que se siente tan distinto. Lentamente camina por el pequeño pasillo y llega a la habitación de Katherine. Ella golpea en la puerta, "¿Katherine?"

Sin respuesta.

Aria gira la manija y abre la habitación de su compañera. Para su sorpresa, la habitación está completamente vacía excepto por la cama y la mesa. _¡Ajá! así que se ha ido. Aria frunce el ceño, Ella ni siquiera se ha despedido. Típico de Katherine._

 **¿Clase de música? Spencer no está dispuesta a ello.**

 **¿Clase de teatro? Aria dice: olvídalo.**

 **Bueno, ¿por que no clase de Arte?**

 **Compartiendo sólo una clase juntas, ¿en qué aventuras se podrán meter estas dos granujas?**

 **¿Por qué se llama este fic "Distintas miradas"? Bueno, estamos a punto de descubrirlo...**


	7. Chapter 7: ¡Vamos! ¡Spencer, Por Favor!

Capítulo 7: ¡Vamos! ¡Spencer, Por Favor!

 _Las cursivas significan pensamientos, enfatizan palabras o acciones._ **Negrita es un flashback.** (...) es una indicación de que el tiempo ha pasado.

"Vacío. Desnudo. Vacante. Desocupado. El pájaro ha volado del nido." Aria describe su nueva situación por el teléfono a Spencer mientras calienta la cena para comérsela frente a la tele "Y ni siquiera me lo ha dicho. Ella sólo se ha ido. Sin nota de despedida ni nada." Aria se pone de espaldas al microondas y se apoya contra la encimera. "¿Era yo _tan_ mala compañera que ella tenía que, básicamente, escabullirse de nuestro piso?"

"Probablemente ella ha tirado la toalla o ha cambiado de Residencia, Aria. Estoy casi segura de que tu cara no la ha asustado." Le asegura Spencer a la preocupada morena mientras camina con lentitud arriba y abajo por los pasillos de Best Buy (una cadena de tiendas).

"Es que es tan raro... Bueno, parece que estoy volando sola."

"Sé _agradecida_. Lo que daría yo por un piso todo para mi." Spencer coge un disco duro externo y lo examina, "Sin compañía indeseada, sin ruido. Suena como un sueño."

"Bueno, ya veremos cuánto tarda antes de que nuestro RA intente meter a alguien aquí conmigo."

…

"Yo no diría que mis métodos de enseñanza son... tradicionales." El Dr. Haselberger empieza su lección, apoyándose en la parte delantera de su mesa que se encuentra en frente de la clase. "Tradicional confina a una persona a vivir dentro de los márgenes. Aquí, nosotros estamos garabateando fuera de los márgenes. Ahora, a mi... me gustaría involucrar a todos y ponernos manos a la obra con las actividades de esta clase. De este modo, vosotros podréis aplicarlas en vuestras vidas en vez de memorizar información rápida o hacer test que nunca volveréis a usar."

Sentadas una junto a la otra, Aria y Spencer están muy atentas al discurso de disconformidad de su profesor. Con un lápiz y un libro de bocetos abierto frente a ellas, el profesor de arte se prepara para su primera actividad del semestre.

"Hoy vamos a trabajar con la percepción." El Dr. Haselberger se levanta de su mesa y camina hacia la pizarra de vileda, cogiendo su rotulador. "Todo el mundo mira, comprende y entiende las cosas de formas distintas. Muestra una obra de cinco personas distintas y tendrás cinco versiones distintas sobre el significado de esa obra. Si tienes a una multitud de 2,000 personas en una actuación musical, esas 2,000 personas estarán escuchando la música de diferente manera, todos con distintas percepciones. Ahora, para este ejercicio necesito un voluntario. Alguien capaz de estar de pie delante de la clase para una visión perspectiva."

La concurrida clase de cerca de 60 personas miró alrededor para ver quien se iba a atrever a ofrecerse voluntario. Aria mira a su alrededor para ver si alguien va a morder el cebo y después de unos pocos segundos, levanta la mano. "Yo seré su musa, Dr. Haselberger." Spencer mira a Aria levantarse de su silla y caminar hacia la parte delantera de la clase. _Aria, ¿qué haces?_

"Perfecto." Él coloca las manos suavemente en los hombros de Aria y la mueve directamente hacia el centro de la clase, de cara a todos. "Ahora, viendo a la Srita. Montgomery en frente vuestro hoy, ¿qué es lo primero que notáis acerca de ella?" Diferentes estudiantes mencionan algunas cosas mientras miran a Aria como pieza central.

"Sus ojos."

"Su altura."

"Su ropa."

"Su sonrisa."

"Su pelo largo."

Aria mira a cada compañero de clase mientras ellos contestan a media voz los elementos de su persona. Entonces ella mira a Spencer quien aún no ha dicho nada. Mantiene su mirada en ella hasta que finalmente Spencer da su respuesta.

"Yo noto su pequeña estatura." Aria se sonríe sacudiendo la cabeza. _Gran elección, Spencer._

"Ahora que ya habéis anotado las primeras impresiones sobre ella, ¿qué os dice su apariencia?"

Los primeros momentos, la clase se queda en completo silencio. Nadie quiere decir nada o simplemente no saben qué decir. Aria empieza a ponerse nerviosa, de pie frente a una clase silenciosa mientras todos los ojos la observan.

"Sus ojos. Son como grandes botones. Ella tiene unos ojos redondos de color avellana que me dicen que es muy espontánea, divertida y siempre dispuesta para una aventura a cualquier hora del día. Traviesa y sensual en igual medida, sin duda, y juzgando por cómo a tomado la iniciativa de estar ahí delante para que la clase la critique, estoy en lo correcto."

La clase se gira para mirar a la persona que ha soltado una sinopsis primero, Aria le dirige una apreciativa aunque sorprendida sonrisa.

"Muy buena observación, Srita. Hastings." El Dr. Haselberger señala con su dedo hacia ella, aprobando su comentario, "Me gustaría señalar algo para seguir. Muchos artistas se apoyan en los ojos de sus personajes para mostrar su personalidad; grandes, pequeños, estrechos, inclinados, desiguales. Todas esas formas de ojos significan algo, muestran algo que añadir. Así que lo haya notado, Srita. Hastings, es un ejemplo perfecto de cómo los ojos juegan un papel en nuestra personalidad. Gran trabajo."

Spencer asiente agradecida mientras la sonrisa de Aria permanece en su cara caminando de vuelta a su asiento.

….

Aria abre la puerta y entra en su dormitorio, haciendo un barrido rápido con la mirada para asegurarse de que nadie ha decidido mudarse mientras ella estaba en sus clases. Tener un piso solo para ella es muy satisfactorio al principio. Puedes hacer virtualmente lo que quieras sin necesitar la aprobación de nadie. Es como vivir en tu propio apartamento, sin embargo, la principal razón de querer tener una compañera de piso es porque necesitas a alguien con quien hablar. Alguien de quién hacerse la mejor amiga y con quién tener nuevas experiencias. Y si le preguntas a Aria, eso es mucho mejor que pasar tus días y noches sola.

….

"Realmente me has sorprendido, Spencer." Dice Aria sentándose en la silla del ordenador de Spencer, girando alrededor con los pies.

"¿Cómo te he sorprendido?" Pregunta Spencer con los ojos entrecerrados centrados en la pantalla de su ordenador, sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama.

"Lo _poética_ que eres." Aria habla efusivamente con sus manos sobre el corazón. "Sus ojos, son como grandes botones." La pequeña morena recita mientras da vueltas en la silla.

"Bueno, lo son." Responde Spencer con indiferencia, sin pensar nada de ello.

Aria para de girar en la silla y mira a Spencer, sonriendo ante lo ridículamente indiferente que puede llegar a ser. Haciendo que todo parezca tan casual.

"Estoy pensando en pizza esta noche," Dice Spencer en alto, todavía pegada a la pantalla de su ordenador, ajena a la mirada de Aria. "¿Papa Johns o Domino's Pizza?"

"Múdate conmigo."

"Creo que Papa Johns es mejor por el especial, un 25% de descuento en el pedido."

"¡Spencer!" Aria grita su nombre para conseguir su atención por completo. Spencer la mira perpleja sin saber porqué está llamándola.

"Múdate _conmigoooooo_." Aria se arrastra hacia fuera, moviendo rápidamente la silla del ordenador hacia el borde de la cama de Spencer.

Spencer confusa suelta una risa con las cejas fruncidas. "¿Mudarme contigo? ¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque!" Gimotea Aria apoyando el cuerpo sobre los pies de la cama de Spencer, boca abajo. "No es tan divertido y tranquilo como tu dices. Sí, tienes todo ese gran espacio para ti solita pero no quiero no tener compañía. No quiero estar sola." Levanta la cabeza hacia Spencer todavía mirándola, "Además de todos modos estoy siempre aquí. Asíiiiiii que, ¿por qué no cortamos el intermediario?" Ella baja la voz, "Permite a Sarah estar aquí, invitar a quien ella quiera, y tú te vienes al piso de arriba conmigo. Sabes que no voy a invitar a venir a cualquiera," Dice mientras mantiene un dedo en alto por cada razón que da, "No voy a hacer ninguna fiesta, sin tu conocimiento por supuesto, no voy a ser súper molesta. ¡Ya me conoces!"

"Sabes que tienes cualidades muy molestas."

"¿Como cuál?" Aria levanta una ceja con curiosidad.

Spencer entrecierra su portátil mientras ajusta su postura en la cama, "Como enviar muchos mensajes de golpe y añadir como 10 interrogantes en una frase que ni siquiera es una pregunta."

" _Oye_..." Empieza Aria sentándose.

"Tú también sueles molestarme mientras estoy ocupada haciendo cosas. Como ayer, mientras estaba en el ordenador tu estuviste pinchándome, dibujando en mi mano e incluso intentaste trenzar mi pelo con el tuyo."

"¡Estaba _aburrida_!" Aria alza las manos en autodefensa. "¡No tenía nada que hacer!"

Spencer cruza los brazos y ladea la cabeza, mira de soslayo a Aria, "¿Sabes a quién me recuerdas? A Agnes de Gru mi villano favorito, la niña pequeña. Ésa eres tú."

Aria cruza los brazos con la boca abierta en forma divertida, "¡No, no lo soy!"

Spencer se ríe, "En realidad sí. Hasta cuando tienes el pelo recogido en un moño con dos mechones en los lados de la cara. Pienso que vosotras dos sois gemelas separadas al nacer." Spencer asiente, "Ese va a ser tu nombre a partir de ahora, Agnes."

"Ja ja ja, ése es un nombre horrible. ¡Además! Ella tiene como 6 años."

"Tú tienes 6 años."

"¡Está bien, lo que sea!" Aria se levanta de la silla de despacho y salta en la cama de Spencer. "¡Múdate conmigo! ¡Sé mi compañera de piso!"

"No lo séeeeeee." Gruñe Spencer mientras vuelve a abrir su portátil.

"¡¿Qué duda tienes?! Siempre te estás quejando de estar aquí. ¡No tendrás que preocuparte por nada de eso siendo mi compi!" Ruega Aria, "¡Vamos!" Viendo que Spencer está prestando atención a su ordenador de nuevo, Aria arrebata el portátil del regazo de Spencer con rapidez, no permitiendo a Spencer reaccionar suficientemente rápido.

"Aria, para." Spencer intenta alcanzar el portátil pero Aria lo mantiene lo bastante alejado de ella.

"Múdate conmigo antes de que ellos me metan en una habitación con cualquier otra persona. Sabes que cada piso tiene tres dormitorios. ¡Eso quiere decir que pueden embutirme con otras dos personas!"

"Suena como a un problema personal" Spencer se inclina sobre Aria para recuperar su portátil pero, una vez más, Aria lo echa hacia atrás.

"Por favor." Insiste Aria en un tono más serio. Baja la cabeza, abre mucho los ojos y hace un mohín con los labios como una niña preparándose para llorar. "¿Por favoooooor?"

"¡ _Bien_ , Agnes! Me mudaré contigo." Spencer resopla derrotada. La cara de tristeza de Aria se convierte en alegría desbordante mientras le devuelve a Spencer su portátil. Por semejante alegría, Aria salta arriba y abajo en la cama de Spencer, aplaudiendo.

"Ahora, ¿qué tipo de ingredientes quieres? ¿Quieres la de un ingrediente o la de dos?" Pregunta Spencer abriendo el portátil en la página de menú de Papa John.

"¡No me importa! ¡Vamos a ser compañeras de piso!"

 **¡Agnes, eh quiero decir Aria, y Spencer son ahora compañeras de piso! O lo serán cuando completen todo el papeleo. Así que dejadme entender esto bien. ¿Ellas ya comparten una clase y ahora van a vivir juntas? Ajá. Aquí... aquí es cuando la aventuras y la verdadera diversión empiezan. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Primer Día De Compañeras

Capítulo 8: Primer Día De Compañeras

 _Las cursivas significan pensamientos, enfatizan palabras o acciones._ **Negrita es un flashback.** (...) es una indicación de que el tiempo ha pasado.

Aria jadea detrás de Spencer subiendo las escaleras y bajan por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio de Aria. Tras cruzar la puerta, Aria deja caer una pesada caja en el suelo mientras su cuerpo cansado cae justo encima, boqueando por la falta de aire.

"¿Qué demonios hay dentro de estas cajas? Quiero decir, ¡tampoco puede haber tanto! ¡Tu habitación es pequeña!"

Spencer hace rodar el yaciente cuerpo de Aria ligeramente hacia un lado leyendo la etiqueta que está sobre la caja. "Eso es mi ropa." Responde con indiferencia.

"¡¿Ropa?!" Aria se pone sobre sus pies con rapidez mientras se quita el pelo de la cara. Se gira para mirar la caja, "¿Cómo puede-?" Se gira de nuevo hacia Spencer. "¿Cómo tienes-? ¡¿Cuánta ropa tienes en el campus?!"

"Suficiente para que me dure todo el año." Spencer se dirige de vuelta hacia el pasillo, "Además tú tampoco vas desnuda precisamente. He visto tu armario."

"¡Sí, pero yo reutilizo y reciclo!" Aria la persigue haciendo el camino de vuelta al piso de Spencer. "¡Nosotras ya hemos llevado tres cajas en total sólo de ropa! Éso es un poco excesivo, ¿no crees?"

"Nop." Spencer abre la puerta del hueco de la escalera y empieza a bajar rápido a la primera planta, "Creo que es totalmente razonable. Lo que necesitas es levantar tu peso y dejar de quejarte, Agnes."

…

Aria y Spencer entran en el piso de la última para terminar de transferir la última caja cuando ellas ven a Sarah en la cocina, bebiendo un vaso de leche. "¡Ey!"

"¡Ey, Sarah." Aria se tambalea hacia a la cocina y se inclina apoyando el estómago contra la encimera mientras Spencer continúa caminando hacia su dormitorio para coger la última caja de objetos surtidos.

Sarah señala con la cabeza en la dirección de la castaña que está saliendo mientras se acerca a Aria. "Así que te llevas a Spencer, ¿uh?

"Sip... espero que no estés molesta por ello." Responde con cautela Aria a Sarah, dándose cuenta de que su única compañera de piso está dejándola sola como Katherine la dejó a ella.

Sarah se ríe mientras termina el último trago de su bebida. "Honestamente. Pensé que tú te ibas a mudar aquí. Básicamente viviste aquí durante la última semana de clases, ayudando a Spencer y tal. Pero, parece que vosotras dos tortolitas os dirigís a la suite Montgomery en el piso de arriba."

Aria se ríe con incomodidad, "¿Tortolitas?"

Justo entonces, Spencer emerge de la habitación de atrás y entra en el espacio abierto con una caja de tamaño medio abierta. "¿Quiénes son las tortolitas?"

"Parece que lo somos nosotras." Aria se incorpora de la encimera. "Bueno, según Sarah."

Spencer gira los ojos caminando hacia la esquina de la barra de la cocina. "Cualquier cosa según Sarah, puedes apostar que es notablemente desacertada." Continúa entrando en la cocina donde las otras dos están apiñadas. "Bueno... ésta es la última caja."

"No puedo creer que me estés dejando, Spencer." Sarah se burla de broma, "¿Qué voy a hacer yo ahora?"

"Pues no lo sé, pero buena suerte con todo." Responde Spencer girándose hacia Aria. "¿Estás lista?"

Aria asiente con la cabeza mientras Spencer camina hacia la puerta. Aria se gira hacia Sarah y le da un abrazo, "¡Adiós! Si necesitas algo nosotras estaremos... ya sabes, arriba."

….

Aria desdobló la tapa de una caja de cartón marrón mientras escarba dentro para recoger las perchas y la ropa de Spencer y los deja en el sofá ante ella. Spencer entra en su nuevo dormitorio con un juego de llaves nuevo. "He ido a la RA (Supongo que es el Resident Advisor, significa Asesor Residente) y he cambiado mis llaves del 156 por las nuevas del 209." Hace sonar las llaves ante ella. "Es oficial. Soy libre de Sarah y ahora comparto dormitorio con..." Spencer mira hacia Aria mientras está curiosea con la ropa de Spencer en la mano, "...Agnes."

"Aw, lo que sea Spencer. Puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras pero sabes que quieres compartir cuarto conmigo." Responde Aria poniendo la ropa doblada de Spencer en una pila. "Si no quisieras, todavía estarías abajo con Sarah."

Spencer se mofa colgando su llave en el llavero junto a la puerta, se gira hacia la nevera y la abre. Para su desaliento las luces del frigorífico presentan básicamente nada ante ella. "¡Maldita sea!" Spencer se gruñe a sí misma dándose un palmetazo en la cara con la mano.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué está mal?"

"Me he olvidado por completo de la comida." Spencer cierra la puerta de la nevera y se gira en la dirección opuesta, "He dejado mi parte de la comida abajo con Sarah."

"¿Qué te has dejado?"

"Bueno, pequeñas cosas como cereales, una pequeña fruta aquí y allí. También soy la única que traía las cosas importantes como latas o helado." Spencer se apoya contra la pica, "Tengo que volver."

"No, déjalo." Aria se levanta del sofá y camina hacia la parte opuesta de la barra. "Tengo que ir al ultramarinos de todas formas. Si quieres podemos dirigirnos hacia Mariposa's ahora y quitárnoslo del medio y así tendremos comida para esta noche."

"¿Cuánto tienes para gastar?"

"Cien."

Spencer lo considera un segundo, "Creo que puedo igualar eso." Asiente.

"Está bien," Aria y Spencer caminan por el pequeño pasillo de sus habitaciones separadas para recoger sus carteras. La castaña y la morena se ponen algo rápido encima para poder darse prisa y salir antes de la hora punta. Aria sale de su cuarto con la pinta normal, lamentable de universitaria; sudadera con capucha y pantalón deportivo. Spencer sale con una parka ligera de color verde y vaqueros. Spencer le lanza una mirada confusa en dirección a Aria que se la devuelve a Spencer.

"¿Sabes que estamos a 39 grados fuera, verdad?" Spencer le recuerda a la mal abrigada. "39 grados Fahrenheit. Incluso si fuesen 39 grados Celsius, aún así estarías vestida de forma inapropiada."

Aria mira hacia abajo a su vestimenta, "Esto está bien. No hace _tanto_ frío."

"Nop. No." Spencer sacude la cabeza, "Ponte una chaqueta. No vas a salir con una sudadera fina. Si sales y te pones enferma, me pondrás enferma a mi y... y _yo no me pongo enferma_. Así que," Spencer señala con la cabeza hacia atrás a la habitación de Aria, "Cámbiate."

"¿Desde cuándo me has parido y te has convertido en mi madre?" Aria cruza los brazos delante de ella, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo hacia una pierna.

"Desde que me he mudado aquí y tu bienestar se ha convertido en mi bienestar." Spencer coge a Aria por los hombros, la gira y suavemente la empuja dentro de su dormitorio. "Ahora ve a cambiarte." Spencer va hacia la sala de estar, gritando, "¿Qué coche cogemos?"

"Ummm..." Aria le responde a gritos sacándose la sudadera. "No importa. Creo que soy mejor conductora así que cogeremos mi coche."

"¡¿Uhm?!" Spencer lanza la cabeza hacia atrás con escepticismo, "Difícilmente puedes ver por encima del volante sin un asiento elevador. Cogeremos _mi_ coche." Spencer va hacia el llavero y coge sus llaves.

Aria sale de su cuarto, sacándose el pelo de la capucha de su chaqueta bomber roja, "Usted perdone. Soy una gran conductora, _muchas gracias_."

"Apuesto a que sí. Lo tengo aparcado en la Penn Tower." Spencer mira hacia abajo a la bajita y abrigada morena. "Espero que estés preparada para andar."

…..

Después de una caminata de casi diez minutos desde su Colegio Mayor hasta el garaje de estacionamiento de la Penn Tower, Spencer desbloquea su Nissan Altima de 2014 súper negro y salta en el asiento del conductor mientras Aria lo hace en el del pasajero. En seguida se ponen el cinturón de seguridad, tan pronto como Spencer pone en marcha el coche, Aria inmediatamente alcanza los mandos y pone a toda marcha la calefacción.

" _Odio_ totalmente el invierno." Aria se frota las manos con rapidez. "Gracias a Dios que aún no ha empezado a nevar de verdad."

"No estés tan entusiasmada." Le dice Spencer inclinándose hacia atrás, de cara a la ventanilla trasera mientras da marcha atrás y sale del aparcamiento. "Se supone que va a nevar en las próximas semanas. Según he oído, tan pronto como a finales de esta semana." Una vez completamente fuera del aparcamiento, Spencer mira hacia delante, cambia la marcha, y empieza a conducir fuera del garaje.

"Odio lo lejos que está el parking de los dormitorios. Básicamente, tenemos que caminar diez minutos sólo para coger los coches."

"Siempre puedes coger el autobús."

"Seh, como que eso es 100% fiable."

….

Después de conducir quince minutos desde el garaje hasta el mercado, Spencer aparcó en cordón entre dos coches en un espacio abierto junto a la acera en frente de la tienda. Subiendo la rampa en el gran edificio gris, las dos entraron en el mercado, recibidas por una ráfaga de aire frío y el olor de verduras frescas. Con un presupuesto de 200$, Spencer tiene la idea de dividirse. Ella irá a la búsqueda de frutas, verduras y cosas por el estilo mientras Aria busca las cosas de diario, pan y otros.

"¡Oh!" Aria vuelve hacia Spencer recordando algo. "Cupones. No te olvides de cogerlos. Si tiene un cupón, cógelo. Si no tiene cupón pero una marca diferente sí, deja tu marca y coge la otra con el cupón." Aria camina hacia la pared de la entrada donde hay un expositor con una pila de papeles presentando las ofertas de la semana. Ella coge dos panfletos y vuelve donde está Spencer. "Cupones." Le pasa el papel a la alta castaña. "Encuéntralos y úsalos."

"Muy bien, personaje frugal de los Sims."

…

Después de un buen rato separados, en el carrito de la compra de Spencer, hay un surtido de productos: Plátanos, manzanas, zanahorias, kiwis, piñas, magrana, y cualquier otra cosa dulce y saludable. Cuando se acercaba a la sección de carnes, Spencer coge: brochetas de pollo, filetes, salmón y gambas. Cuando se hubo sentido satisfecha con sus elecciones, camina hacia la sección de las especias.

Habiendo sido asignada a la busca de productos diarios, Aria recoge: una botella de leche desnatada, leche de almendras, dos cajas de yogur Yoplait (sin embargo, no puede evitarlo y coge una caja de Gogurt para niños), un combinado de quesos, y huevos. Cambiando su objetivo de los productos diarios a los cereales, dos hogazas de pan de trigo, Trix (una marca de cereales), miel de abeja, y tostadas crujientes de canela completan su misión.

"Hummmm...me pregunto qué más podría coger..." Reflexiona Aria para sí misma empujando el carrito por el pasillo de los cereales.

….

Aproximadamente diez minutos después, Aria se para y espera cerca de las cajas del mercado, anticipando el ver a Spencer salir de uno de los pasillos en frente de ella. Ella mira con orgullo dentro de su carrito lleno con golosinas mientras cuenta mentalmente cuánto va a costarle su selección. Unos pocos minutos después, Spencer pasa por la línea de cajas y ve a Aria en su abrigada chaqueta bomber a un lado.

"Pareces una pelota de goma roja desde lejos," Spencer comenta el aspecto de Aria llevando su carro hacia ella. Spencer se para junto a ella y mira boquiabierta en el carrito de Aria.

"¿Por qué, Aria?"

Aria mira en el carro de Spencer, notando la ligera diferencia entre la elección de sus productos.

"Tu carro está lleno fundamentalmente de comida basura. De nuevo. Aria, ¿por qué?"

"Me ha entrado hambre." Se defiende Aria. "Y a veces, ¡no quiero cocinar! Entonceeees," Aria recoge una caja de Banquet (marca de comida precocinada rollo la cocinera o algo así), "Me hago una cena frente a la tele", deja la caja de Banquet y coge otra de fideos de Ramen, "Caliento algo de sopa," Ella vuelve a dejarlo y coge una botella de Minute Maid, "Y cuando estoy sedienta, tomo limonada. Todo con cupones." Se vanagloria dejando el zumo.

Spencer se acerca en el carro de Aria y saca uno de sus snacks, "¿Has traído una bolsa familiar de Cheetos Picantes?" Critica. Aria arranca la bolsa del agarre de Spencer.

"No tienes _nada_ que decir sobre mis Cheetos Picantes." Ella lanza la bolsa a su sitio y sacude la mano sobre el carro, "O el resto de mis dulces." Mantiene la cabeza alta y se aleja de camino a una caja disponible.

…

Justo cuando acaban de desempaquetar toda su comida, Aria se sienta en el brazo del sofá mirando el recibo.

"¡139$, Spence!" Grita, "¡Hemos ahorrado 50$ con los cupones!" Spencer emerge de su dormitorio con el portátil mientras Aria sacude la cuenta delante de ella. "¿Qué te dije? Los cupones salvan vidas." Aria se levanta del brazo del sofá y camina hacia la cocina, metiendo el recibo en un cajón. "¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche para cenar?"

"Nu sep." Spencer se deja caer en el sofá. "Seguramente algo ligero. No estoy muy hambrienta."

Aria se agacha para abrir un armario bajo que tiene las cacerolas y las sartenes. Coge una sartén de tamaño mediano y la coloca en el fogón. Abre la nevera y coge las sobras de comida china que han estado ahí por un par de días.

"¿Te apetece un poco de arroz?"

…

Spencer siente el calor del ventilador de su portátil dando vueltas en su estómago mientras está tumbada en el sofá. La olor de arroz frito llena el aire mientras los ojos de Spencer se concentrar en la pantalla del ordenador.

 _"La atención es una cosa poderosa. Como dije, da forma a tu realidad. Así que, supongo que me gustaría plantearte esa pregunta. Si pudieses controlar la atención de alguien, ¿qué harías con ella?"_

Su pulgar derecho descansa sobre su labio inferior con el otro reposando sobre el teclado mientras escucha la voz del conferenciante fluir dentro de sus auriculares conectados a su portátil.

 _"¡And to the fella over there with the hella good hair, won't you come on over baby we could shake, shake, shake…Yeeeeaaah!"_ (Shake it off de Taylor Swift, no me gusta traducir canciones)

Aria canta a grito pelado los coros acompañando la música que suena en su iPhone, moviendo el cuerpo de lado a lado mientras coge dos platos y sirve un cantidad decente de comida en cada uno. Ella sigue cantando y saltando con el ritmo de la canción hasta que acaba, dejándola satisfecha. Gira la manija del horno a la posición de apagado y sujeta ambos platos en las manos con su meñique y anular agarrando dos cucharas.

Al ver a Aria caminando hacia su lado del sofá, Spencer pausa el vídeo, se quita los auriculares y se levanta de su posición yacente a otra sentada con su portátil en el regazo.

"Arroz frito con gambas y salsa de soja." Presenta Aria, pasándole un plato y una cuchara a Spencer. "Algo ligero pero que te va a llenar."

Spencer le da las gracias a Aria observando la comida cocinada.

"No es venenoso, Spencer." Aria gira los ojos, "¡Cómetelo!"

"Sólo me aseguraba. Con suerte no me ahogaré con comida cruda." Spencer toma una cucharada y prueba el arroz recostándose en el cojín del sofá, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Está bien. Gracias."

"De nada." Sonríe Aria mientras empieza a comerse su propia comida. Señala con la cabeza el portátil de Spencer. "¿Qué estás viendo?"

Spencer desconecta los auriculares, "Es una TedTalk. Es donde la gente habla a una multitud de oyentes y simplemente hablan de diferentes asuntos. Pueden ir desde charlas educativas a inspiradoras, o graciosas o interactivas; hablan casi de cualquier cosa. Esta se llama, "El arte de la distracción por Apollo Robbin." Ella carga el vídeo desde el principio y ajusta el volumen.

 _"¿Crees que es posible controlar la atención de alguien? Incluso más que eso, ¿que te parecería predecir el comportamiento humano? Creo que ésas son ideas interesantes. Para mi, ése sería el superpoder perfecto, de hecho con una forma bastante malvada de abordar el asunto. Por mí mismo, en el pasado, he pasado los últimos 20 años estudiando el comportamiento humano de una forma bastante poco ortodoxa: vaciando bolsillos. Cuando pensamos en distracción, pensamos en algo como hacer mirar hacia un lado, cuando en realidad las cosas que están justo enfrente de nosotros son a menudo las más difíciles de ver, las cosas que ves todos los días son de las que estás cegado."_

"Oh, así que es un ladrón."

"Quiero decir, no es el hecho de que sea un carterista, es toda la ciencia detrás de ello. Cualquiera puede coger algo sin que la otra persona lo note, pero es la percepción constante del defecto en el comportamiento humano lo que lo hace a él y a otros tan bueno en ello."

 _"Por ejemplo, ¿cuántos de vosotros aún tenéis vuestro teléfono móvil ahora mismo?... Genial. Comprobadlo dos veces. Aseguraos de que todavía los tenéis. Los habéis mirado unas cuantas veces hoy, pero os haré una pregunta. Sin mirarlo aún, ¿podéis recordar el icono en la esquina inferior derecha?"_

"... El mío debe ser mi app bancaria." Spencer intenta recordar mientras toma otra cucharada llena de arroz.

"Maldición... creo que la mía es ¿twitter?" Aria mira su teléfono bloqueado, intentado recordar fotográficamente el lugar de sus iconos.

 _"Sacadlos, comprobadlo, y ved si estabais en lo cierto. ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho? Votación a mano alzada. ¿Lo hemos conseguido?"_

Ambas, Spencer y Aria se estiran hacia un lado para coger sus móviles, desbloquearlos y mirar sus iconos en el rincón inferior derecho mientras el conferenciante pregunta. Spencer asiente con la cabeza con aprobación bloqueando su teléfono otra vez, recordando el icono con éxito. Aria, por otra parte, no recordó el icono. "Tío, ha estado cerca. Era Instagram." Bloquea su teléfono y lo lanza en el cojín vacío junto a ella.

 _"Ahora que hemos acabado, cerradlos. Todos los teléfonos tienen algo en común. No importa cómo organices los iconos, todo el mundo tiene el reloj en el frente. Entonces, sin mirar vuestro teléfono, ¿qué hora es? Acabáis de mirar vuestro reloj, ¿no?"_

Aria se ríe, sintiéndose avergonzada, "No tengo ni idea de qué hora es. Ni siquiera me he molestado en mirarlo."

"Yo tampoco." Spencer se gira para mirar a Aria y la señala con la cuchara, "¿Ves? Fallo de percepción. Así es cómo lo consiguen."

 _"Es una idea interesante. Vamos a dar un paso más con un juego de confianza. Cierra los ojos. Me he dado cuenta de que os estoy pidiendo esto mientras acabáis de escuchar que hay un carterista en la habitación, pero cerrad los ojos."_

Como si el orador estuviese justo en frente de las chicas, ambas cierran los ojos como se les ha pedido.

" _Ahora, habéis estado mirándome cerca de unos 30 segundos. Con los ojos cerrados, ¿qué llevo puesto? Haced vuestras mejores suposiciones. ¿De qué color es mi camisa? ¿De qué color es mi corbata?"_

"Un traje negro y..." Aria busca las palabras mientras su cerebro intenta recuperar la imagen del hombre."¿Y camisa naranja con corbata negra?" Aria se encoge de hombros con aspecto derrotado.

"Un traje negro, camisa morada y corbata a rayas negras y grises." Responde Spencer sin rodeos.

 _"Ahora abrid los ojos. Alzad la mano, ¿habéis acertado?"_

Aria escudriña a la castaña, "¿Cómo lo has recordado de forma tan precisa?" Pregunta parcialmente sorprendida.

"Estudiando el campo que estudio, me interesa ser observadora. Además, mi madre me enseñó desde que era más pequeña a tomar fotografías mentales de todo el mundo que veo. Un día, puede haber una situación en la que me pidan describir a una persona. No podrás ayudar si no recuerdas nada porque ciegamente sólo le has echado un vistazo por encima a la persona. Cosas como esa pueden salvarte la vida a la larga."

 _"Pero la atención es lo que conduce tu percepción, es lo que controla tu realidad. Es la entrada a la mente. Si no atiendes a algo, no puedes darte cuenta de ello. Pero irónicamente, puedes estar atendiendo a algo sin ser consciente de ello. Por ejemplo, el efecto cocktail: Tú estás en una fiesta, teniendo una conversación con alguien, y aún así puedes reconocer tu nombre sin darte cuenta de que lo estás escuchando."_

Mientras el video de nueve minutos continúa, el conferenciante demuestra en vivo frente a la multitud, usando a un miembro del público, lo fácilmente que uno puede ser distraído y despojado de cada pertenencia. Sin embargo, los fluidos nueve minutos se transforman en quince cuando la auténtica magia empieza cuando el orador coge furtivamente el reloj del voluntario, el dinero y la cartera. Aria y Spencer rebobinan constantemente para ver si pueden coger el truco en movimiento. Cuando no pueden, rebobinan y lo ponen en cámara lenta. Incluso a marcha reducida, había algunos trucos que eran tan fluidos en el movimiento de la mano, que simplemente no pueden verse. Esta experiencia provoca la atención de Spencer.

"Quiero ver si puedo lograr ese nivel de distracción." Spencer deja el portátil en la mesa de cristal frente al sofá levantándose para lavar su plato.

"¿Quieres convertirte en una carterista?" Aria gira la cabeza hacia el lado, confusa. "¿Cómo vas a estar estudiando leyes y robando a la gente a la vez?"

"Oye. Los mayores criminales son los que llevan traje y corbata." Spencer friega su palto. "Además no estaría _robando_. Sólo es que me parece muy interesante cómo se puede predecir el comportamiento humano así."

"Entonces quieres embaucar gente."

"No, Aria. ¿Cómo voy a embaucar a alguien si no estoy contando mentiras?" Spencer seca su plato y lo vuelve a poner en el armario. "Ese hombre no ha dicho ninguna mentira. Todo lo que ha hecho es hacer preguntas y esas simples cuestiones han incapacitado la atención de la persona. No puedes decirme que no es interesante."

"Sí, si fueses una estafadora." Aria desbloquea su móvil.

Spencer coge una lata de agua de coco de la nevera y camina detrás del sofá. "Creo que esto ha sido todo por esta noche," Se estira para coger su teléfono que está reposando en el brazo del sofá. "¿Vas a usar el portátil para algo?"

"Nop. Me voy de cabeza a la cama también." Aria bloquea su móvil, lo pone dentro de su bolsillo en el pantalón deportivo, y se levanta del sofá con su plato. Spencer camina alrededor del sofá para coger su portátil.

"Pregunta." Dice ella cerrando su ordenador y colocándolo bajo su brazo izquierdo.

Aria se para junto a la alta castaña. "¿Sí?"

"¿Qué verduras enlatadas has usado para este arroz?"

"Oh, no. Eso iba con el arroz que tenía. Eran sobras del chino, yo sólo lo he refrito."

"Ooooh." Asiente Spencer. "Bueno, gracias por la comida. Estaba buena." Spencer camina en la dirección opuesta a Aria para meterse en su cuarto. "¡Nanit!"

"¡Buenas noches!" Aria entra en la cocina hacia la pila para limpiar su plato. Tras unos momentos de rápida y completa limpieza, Aria seca su plato y lo coloca en el armario correcto. Apaga la luz de la cocina y de la sala de estar y camina hacia su habitación.

….

Aria abre la puerta de su cuarto y la del cuarto de Spencer enfrente del suyo.

"Devuélveme el móvil, Spencer." Le pide Aria con la mano alargada.

Spencer estalla en una risa incontenible mientras alarga la mano a su mesilla de noche, coge el teléfono de Aria y se lo devuelve. "¡Comportamiento humano imperfecto!" Spencer apenas logra decir entre risas mientras Aria se dirige hacia su habitación.

 **Espero que hayáis disfrutado de éste capítulo**. **Con la tinta seca por el cambio oficial de piso, Aria y Spencer son ahora compañeras. ¿Y cuál es el primer paso para vivir con alguien? Asegurarse de que la nevera está llena y que a nadie le entra hambre.**

 **El próximo capítulo tiene lugar un mes desde ahora así que las chicas ya estarán acostumbras a las condiciones de vida de la otra.**

 **A la vuelta de la esquina va a haber una fiesta, hospedada por una de las organizaciones de la escuela.**

 **Normalmente no importaría pero...**

 **Las chicas están un pelín obligadas a ira porque una de ellas como que las ha apuntado para ser parte del club.**

 **Me pregunto cómo saldrá eso...**

 **¡Review, favorite y follow!**


End file.
